


Dancing On My Own

by LMillay



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 24,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMillay/pseuds/LMillay
Summary: This was the story of how when you a freshman in the world of Hollywood, you met Tom and he ruined your life.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

You stared around the large hall, overpacked with fans in the wildest of costumes, and you were overwhelmed, heart palpations. You squeezed your water bottle, making a cracking sound, and sighed heavily. You were an introvert by nature, you didn't like large crowds or new people, you were the wrong person for this. You felt a tug on your elbow and you glanced over, the studio assistant was trying to get you to follow her. You nodded slowly and began to weave through the crowd, into a back room. You exhaled when the door slammed closed and you looked around, it was a little quieter back here. At least there weren't throngs of people that could recognize you at any point and perhaps cause you bodily harm unintentionally.

"Here, here," she ushered, pushing you into a room and you shuffled in, falling into a red couch. You looked around, wondering if you were the only one that showed up for this thing, and was quickly answered by another person entering. It was the other actor in the film, you had done one scene together and that was it, otherwise, you didn't know much about him. You stood, knowing your manners, and put your hand out with the best friendly smile you could offer.

"HI, Tom," you greeted warmly and he smiled wide, shaking your hand. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and pulled you in for a hug. You smelled a spicy warm scented cologne and he parted, holding onto your hand.

"HI Evie, how are you?" he asked and you shrugged, finally relinquishing your hand as you sat down.

"Dying of stress, you?" you questioned and he laughed, sitting beside you. He rested his foot on his knee and stretched an arm behind you.

"Stress? Why?" he asked.

"I'm not a people person," you revealed.

"Ah, well I think this may be the wrong business for you, my love," he said and looked to the hallway where people were getting shuttled around.

"Well, obviously," you gloomed as you sunk into the cushions and he rubbed your shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll guide you on," he assured and you somehow felt better. When you had met him that one day on set, he seemed to be a very friendly and polite person, so far you weren't wrong. You continued the conversation, quizzing him on the next film he was working on and he asked what you had been up to since you finished the last movie.

"Two minutes," the assistant said, poking their head in and your eyes quickly widened.

"Shit," you muttered, starting to rub your palms on your jeans and he hugged you gently.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad," he assured and you rolled your eyes.

"Yeah, I think it is," you dismissed and he shrugged, drinking from his bottle.

You were standing behind him, patiently listening to the director speak to the crowd and you prayed it was a small crowd. Tom went first and you watched him expertly wave to the crowd, taking the mic.

"We have to give a speech?" you hissed at the assistant and she shrugged, looking clueless. You cursed the gods as you stood there, racking your brain for something intelligent to say but coming up empty.

"And I'd like you all to give the biggest welcome you can to my co-star, Evie Clark!" he shouted and the crowd echoed a cheer. you were very sure it was the way he announced you and for a moment you paused, almost questioning if you could run. You felt the assistant push her hand into your back and you nearly stumbled up the steps, walking onstage. Tom reached out, taking your hand and bringing you beside him. "She is so happy to be here and has a few words for everyone!" he spoke into the mic and you stared at him, horrified. He handed you the mic and you took it, thankfully the crowds cheering gave you a few moments of thought.

"Thank you," you said at last and glanced at Tom. He stood further off, arms crossed, and a smile on his goddamn face. "I'm very happy to be here and share this fantastic project with all of you, I hope you like it," you recited, your PR had given you a script of phrases to say and you read verbatim off them in your mind. You handed the mic back to Tom and he took it, handing it off. You made your way around the table and sat down in your assigned seat, exhaling.

"See, it wasn't that bad," he whispered in your ear and if you could have, you would have kneed him right in the crotch.


	2. Tell Her You Love Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had moved in with Tom, for the time being, you were getting on your feet, fresh in Hollywood and he was a guiding light for you. Long nights of drunken revelry and talks brought you closer. What you failed to remember, which you would soon come to regret, was telling him how fond of his God of Mischief character you were.

The doorbell rang, you mumbled into your soft pillow and ignored it. It came again then again and you rolled on your back, exasperated. You grabbed your phone from the bedside table and winced with the bright light, it was three in the fucking morning. The doorbell was playing like an annoying song now and you grunted, swinging your legs over the side of the bed. You grabbed your robe off the back of the door and shuffled down the steps, gripping the railing tightly. You wondered where the fuck Tom was and quickly reminded yourself as you hit the bottom step he was on set. You sighed and glanced at the front door camera, you quickly moved closer to it trying to understand. You swung open the door and stared at the disturbance on the front step.

"No, no, no," you muttered, shaking your head and he grinned that annoyingly proud grin, the one he used whenever he knew he had got to you. You swung the door close and began to head back upstairs, it quickly opened.

"Do not run from me, I am Loki, the god of mischief and will find you," he declared and you jogged up the steps.

"I was asleep!" you shouted and slammed into your bedroom, hearing his footsteps behind you. You crashed into your bed but your door swung wide open. "Leave me alone, I have an interview at 5," you moaned and he laughed loudly.

"I heard a mortal woman fancied me and I came as quickly as I could," he stated and you rolled on your back.

"Did you drive all the way here in that outfit?" you asked. He had the hair, the green outfit still on but thankfully had forgone the helmet.

"I did, just for you," he said and you shook your head.

"You're a twit," you grumbled and he grinned.

"Be careful how you address the god of mischief," he warned and you grabbed your blankets, tugging them upwards. He grabbed them as well and pulled them off. "Do not hide from me," he hissed and you peered out of your shuttered eyelids, he was crawling on your bed.

"Tom," you bemoaned and he hung over you now.

"I am Loki," he forced and you stared up at him.

"I'm awake, alright?" you demanded and he grinned again at you.

"It is good that you are if you ignore the god of mischief he will find a way to get your attention," he warned and you rolled your eyes again.

"Seriously," you muttered. "I have an interview at 5 am and you decide to show up at 3 am in a full Loki costume," you stated and he sat back on his heels.

"You said you had a thing for Loki and you've been desperate for a boyfriend, so I thought I'd at least give you someone," he said.

"I don't need your charity," you scorned, throwing your pillow at him and he laughed, blocking it.

"No? I haven't seen you with a boyfriend in all the time I've known you, I think it's time you come to the truth," he stated and you threw your other pillow at him.

"If this is your strange way of hitting on me," you said and he smiled at you, resting his hands on his thighs.

"Is it working?" he asked, his eyebrows dancing and you studied the outfit, it was slightly.

"Stand up," you pushed, nudging him with your foot and he stood at the end of your bed. "A little," you said and he winked at you.

"What time is your interview?" he asked.

"Five," you replied.

"Let's have some bourbon then," he said. "And coffee," he pointedly interjected before you could tell him booze wouldn't help and you sighed. He disappeared from the room before you could argue and soon enough, like an idiot, you followed him. You watched as Loki made you coffee and poured quite a bit of whiskey into the cup, handing it to you.

"So I'm confused," you began, staring into the brown glory of the coffee.

"Yes?" he asked, sitting at the table and you looked up, again thrown by the presence of Loki.

"Are you hitting on me or is Loki hitting on me?" you asked and he chuckled, looking down at his coffee.

"Which would you rather?" he countered, his eyes raising to yours and you studied him. Tom had been a fantastic friend during this trying time in Hollywood and you enjoyed your life with him but you didn't know if you wanted him as more, you were afraid of losing him if things soured.

"I don't think I can separate the two right now," you answered and he smiled, nodding as he brought the cup to his lips.

"Then Loki," he replied and lowered the cup to the table, you gave him a bemused smile. "What," he asked, cocking his hand to the side.

"It's just amusing to see Loki seated at our table with a foam mustache," you said and he quickly tapped away the mustache with his fingers, you laughed. He was a great friend, there was no question about that, you weren't sure of anyone else who would show up at 3 am in a full-on character to make you happy but that was just it, you didn't want to lose any of him as he was now. Too many romantic relationships ruined friendly relationships.


	3. I Can't Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows and you know it but you still refuse to admit it. He's a good friend and one of the rare ones. You aren't going to screw this up but he's having fun with it.

You sat in the provided seat, waiting patiently through the interviewers, the woman oozed over him and the men tried to befriend him, he was polite as always. They threw you a bone here and there but you were the newbie, inexperienced. He knew how to control them but soon he used it against you, turning the conversation over to you. You sat wide-eyed as you stumbled through answers and tried to figure out the right thing to say.

"How was it working together on set?" the interviewer asked looking between the pair of you and you looked to him for an answer.

"Oh it was hell on earth, she would always screw up her lines and stand in my spot," he began and then laughed, shaking his head. "No it was lovely, she is very talented and I often watched in amazement as she delivered her lines on point nearly every time, she put me to shame," he commented and looked at you. "I mean, look at this beauty, wouldn't you be in awe?" he asked, motioning to you and you felt the warmth creep up the back of your neck. You had made the mistake once, one time admitted you liked him a bit more than a friend and he never let it go, you were sure of it.

"I would," the interviewer agreed and you tried your hardest to not meet anyone's gaze. "And you, Evie?" the interviewer asked and you sighed, shrugging.

"All I kept imagining was Loki," you said and they laughed, Tom the most because he knew you were referencing him showing up on the doorstep in his costume. The interview continued and then another interviewer came in, greeting the pair of you again. The studio had quickly noticed your chemistry and paired you up for these boring things. Tom was delighted, not only because you were his flatmate but because he could use his knowledge against you in front of a camera.

"Now, I read somewhere the pair of you share a house back in London, is this true?" he asked.

"We do, we do, she needed somewhere to live and I was in a charitable mood," he said looking at you. "Though I'm regretting it a bit now, she's a little in love with me," he said and nudged you with his shoulder, the interviewer laughed while you did your best to pass it off as only a joke.

"How are you doing with all this newfound attention, Evie?" the interviewer asked and you sighed.

"It's nice because I get to do things I never would have if I was still in the middle of America but at the same time, I'm too shy," you replied and the interviewer smiled. "I tend to make a fool of myself," you said.

"Well you're doing great," he offered and you smiled at him. "Does it help to live together? You have someone to bounce ideas off of and such?" he asked and you looked at Tom but he sat with a bemused smile, gazing at you.

"Go ahead," he said. "I'd love to hear your take," he pushed and you shook your head but kept the smile on your lips, you remembered there was always a camera watching.

"It's nice to have another actor to discuss scenes with, yes but he's a very anal-retentive person, so he's a bit nitpicky," you said.

"Nitpicky?" Tom asked, amused at another one of your slang uses. "Whatever does that mean?" he asked.

"You tend to pick on the little details, the ones that don't matter," you explained and he made a face of mock insult.

"Oh really?" he asked and crossed an arm over his chest. "Well, you think you know a person," he stated with a shake of his head and the interviewer laughed.

"It's good though, it helps me hone my character," you offered, trying to explain yourself and you rested a hand on his arm.

"Look at her, can't keep her hands off me, she's so in love," he said and you quickly blushed, dropping it.

The interviews broke for a half-hour so you could have lunch and you sat at the table with him, trying to get through a salad.

"You know I'm teasing you, right?" he asked, leaning into the table and you glanced up at him.

"Course, it's what you do," you said and shoved a forkful of salad in your mouth.

"I mean I know you want to jump my bones but I won't let anyone else know," he said and stood with his empty plate, leaning down close to your ear. "Unless you call me nitpicky again and then all bets are off," he whispered and walked off to rid of his plate. You stared at the table, you knew him, you knew he took such pride in teasing you and you wondered how far he was willing to take it today, what kind of mood he was in. He could be completely kind and let it drop or he could be a complete dick, making you seem like a desperately in love fool.


	4. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's two bathrooms, two mirrors but for some reason, he's always in yours. To make it worse, he's always fixing your make up.

You sighed angrily, pulling the brush away from your face and you glanced at him in the corner of the mirror. You knew and hated that very look on his face.

"What," you demanded and he smiled, moving towards you. He reached out for the brush and you gave it to him begrudgingly. He started working with it and talked like a makeup artist as he did it, stepping back when he was done. You gazed at your reflection and tried your hardest not to be angry that he had done a far better job than you. "Why do you know this stuff," you demanded.

"Two sisters and theater," he stated and reached down for the eyeshadow, opening it. He started applying it and you waited patiently as he worked. Again, perfect in every aspect and you got angrier at him.

"Let me do the rest," you dismissed, pushing his hand away and he paused but gave you the makeup. "Go, go," you demanded, pushing him out of your bathroom and shutting the door.

"Less is better!" he shouted through the door and you growled, kicking it. He laughed and you heard his footsteps retreat. You continued to work on it but couldn't match his talents. With an exasperated sigh, you put the makeup down and figured it was the best you could do. You stepped back and studied your figure in the dress, it was good enough. You exited the bathroom, grabbing your purse off the bed, and headed down the stairs. He looked in the reflection in the mirror as he fixed his bow tie and did a low whistle. "Damn girl," he said in a mock American accent and you rolled your eyes.

"I thoroughly regret asking you to come with me," you muttered as you tugged him through the doorway down to the waiting SUV and he laughed, loving every single moment of this.

You ran into the make-up artist that had worked on the movie with you and she admired your face.

"Did you hire?" she asked and you shook your head. "You learned from me!" she gleed and you blushed.

"She did hire, actually," Tom said, interjecting as he came over and grabbed hold of your arm, you cursed him under your breath. "Hi, I'm Tom, her make up artist for the night," he said, putting his hand out and the woman laughed, every woman always laughed at him.

"Well at least you have a career to fall back on!" she exclaimed and he grinned at her. He slid your arm through his and guided you to the assigned table, pulling your chair out.

"Did you have to say all that," you stated as he slid in beside you.

"Oh I did, I really did," he assured and you shook your head, rolling your eyes at the same time. He knew the buttons and damn if he didn't love mashing them all at the same time.


	5. Sweet Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rain was pouring, the interview had gone down in flames and you were very sure that you had ruined your entire career. All you wanted was your bed and a pillow, to hide away from everything. He wouldn't let that happen though and somehow he knew everything to make it better.

The knock came softly at first and you ignored it, then it came a bit louder.

"What," you said at last and you heard the creak of the hinges as it opened.

"Ev," he said quietly and you didn't answer, you wanted to pretend you weren't there at all. "Ev," he said again, his voice closer which meant he was walking across the room and you heard the clink of teacup and plate as he set it down on your table. He tugged on the blanket and you, at last, gave it up, he pulled it to your chin. "Hey, what happened?" he asked and crouched beside the bed, gazing into your eyes.

"I fucked up an entire interview," you grumbled and he reached up, pushing your blonde hair from your eyes.

"It can't be that bad," he tried and you laughed, rolling on your back.

"I was so bad the interviewer complained there was no usable footage " you stated.

"Oooh," he moaned and you looked at him. "Sorry, sorry," he apologized putting a hand up and you shook your head.

"All I had to do was give them the generic answers and I couldn't even handle that," you griped and he sat on the bed, gazing down at you. "I can't handle being an actor," you muttered and he smiled empathetically at you.

"Come on," he said. "You're a fantastic actor or you wouldn't be getting the work," he reminded and you sighed. After a moment's pause, he reached down and took off his shoes. He climbed over you and got under the blankets.

"What are you doing?" you asked and he grabbed the remote for the television off the table.

"You shouldn't be alone and I'm keeping you company," he said and put the TV on. You looked at the screen as he clicked through a series of movies and then hit Bridget Jones's Diary.

"You watch this?" you asked, looking up at him and he shrugged.

"Not usually but it is your favorite movie," he replied and looked towards your tea. "Have your tea, it'll make you feel better," he said and you sighed. You pulled yourself up into a sitting position and took your cup, sipping on it. It was perfectly made the way you liked it and you sighed happily. "See?" he asked and you smiled, leaning your head on the headboard.

"How did you know?" you asked and he shrugged.

"I know you," he replied and you smiled, gazing at him as he watched the movie. You knew you were lucky to have him in your life and you knew how patiently he coddled you, you knew you could be a big baby at times.

"Thank you," you said and rested your head on his shoulder, he kissed the top of your head.

"Of course," he answered and you both settled in to watch the movie.


	6. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You both had no movies to film, no press junkets to take part in and that was rare. You took the opportunity and decided to go see Asia. You wanted to see the Great Wall of China and he just wanted to explore more of the world. What you hadn't counted on was the tight and awkward situations it would lead to.

You followed him like a puppy followed its owner, you had no idea where you were going but he seemed to be pretty knowledgable. He guided you through the very busy Bejing airport and as you were about to pass through a very crowded spot, he reached back taking your hand. His was warm and strong, it felt good in yours. He guided you through the throngs of people and out to the pickup area where he expertly guided you to the waiting car. The driver greeted them as he held the door open and Tom stepped back, letting you get in first. He showed the driver where you were going and the car pulled away.

"I thought I was going to lose you," he said looking at you and you rolled your eyes.

"I was glad you didn't, I wasn't enjoying that at all," you commented and he laughed.

"No, I can't see you enjoying anything like that," he agreed. The car pulled up to a beautiful hotel, Tom opened the door and helped you out, the driver gathered your bags. He gave them to the awaiting employee and guided you inside, stopping at the desk. "A room for Mr. Darcy?" he asked and you looked at him with a smile.

"Like from Bridget Jones?" you asked and he shrugged.

"Or if you are educated Pride and Prejudice," he said and you rolled your eyes. He took the key and they walked to the elevator, he pressed the correct button. You told him all the places you wanted to visit and continued reading from the pamphlet as you walked through the hallway, stopping at the door. He entered the room and you stared at it.

"Whoa," you commented. The room was luxurious and beautiful. You explored it, entering the bedroom and stopped. "Was there supposed to be more than one bed?" you called over your shoulder and he came up behind you.

"I'm sure there's another room," he said and moved back to the sitting room. "Oh shit," he said and you turned to face him.

"You're telling me you got a suite with one bed?" you asked and he ducked his head embarrassed.

"I'm sure this can be sorted," he countered and took his cell phone out, dialing the hotel. You listened as he spoke to them and knew quickly there wasn't a way to have this sorted. He sighed and hung up. "There is a large convention of sorts in town and the hotel is booked," he said. "I'll sleep on the couch though," he assured.

"No, it's fine, I trust you enough to share a bed with me and not try anything,' you said and he smiled.

"On my honor," he assured and you rolled your eyes.

"Let's just make sure there's no whiskey around," you commented, wandering to the bar and he laughed.

He had taken you out to dinner, demanded to pay for the entire meal and you both were very full as you headed back up to the room. You brushed your teeth and took a shower, getting ready for bed.

You came out and stopped, he was climbing into bed.

"Please tell me you're going to put on more than that," you pleaded and he glanced up at you.

"It's pajama bottoms, Ev," he said.

"You don't have a t-shirt?" you implored, gazing at his very muscular chest and he sighed but went back to his luggage, pulling on a white shirt.

"Better?" he asked, raising his arms out to either side and you nodded.

"Thank you," you replied, climbing in bed and he sighed, shaking his head as he took his glasses off. He set them on the bedside table and climbed in beside you. After a short adjustment to blanket length on either side, you both laid quietly staring up at the ceiling. "Well, good night," you said at last and rolled so your back faced him.

"Good night, Evie," he said and rolled away from you as well. You listened to the quiet, staring at the wall across the room from you. Knowing he was in bed with you, two feet away from your touch but you couldn't do anything about it. Not for his sake but for your own, you were far too awkward. You knew you wanted more with him and you were pretty sure he wanted more but you weren't sure enough to try anything. Instead, you fell asleep and woke up to him flushing the toilet. He came out in the same pajamas he went to bed in and with his glasses on now. "Sleep well?" he asked and you nodded.

"I'm glad, the hotel called, another room opened up, I booked it," he said. "I'll move my stuff over today and you'll have this room to yourself," he stated and left the room. You stayed lying down for a few minutes, pondering that thought and half wishing he hadn't found another room, it might've pushed things along faster than just leaving it up to you.


	7. All Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Thanksgiving, a very American holiday. You were heading back to the Midwest for your family's annual get together and your mother had demanded Tom come along.

You hadn't seen him in at least six months, and he had the biggest beard you could have imagined, your pace quickened. He smiled seeing you and hugged you tightly.  
"Hey brat," he said, using his nickname for you since you were kids and you smiled. You turned back and waved to a patiently waiting Tom.  
"This is my roommate, Tom, Tom, my brother Ben," you introduced, and Tom smiled, putting his hand forward. Ben shook it and you could tell he was very eagerly waiting for him to show up.  
"Hi Ben, it's lovely to meet you," Tom said.  
"You too! I loved you as Loki," he commented, and Tom smiled.  
"Thank you," he said, holding on to the strap of his bag that was slung over his shoulder.  
"Come on, the cars out here," Ben said and led you out of the small airport to the waiting beater of a machine he called a car. "You alright in the back?" Ben asked Tom and he nodded. Ben fiddled with the handle to open the door and you rolled your eyes.  
"At least I know what to get you for Christmas," you stated, and Ben glared at you.  
"Don't even try to replace her," he warned and wrenched the door open, Tom thanked him as he got in.  
"So, where's mom?" you asked as Ben pulled away from the sidewalk and he laughed.  
"Where do you think she is?" he asked and you smiled, gazing out at all the familiar scenes.  
"Cooking and panicking," you replied.  
"Exactly," he applauded, and you smiled. "Dad is of course driving her crazy, comes in the kitchen every so often and says, 'Do you think that's enough?'" he told, and you laughed.  
"I miss them," you admitted, and Ben grinned at you, he glanced in the rear view mirror.  
"What about you, Tom? Won't your family miss you?" he asked.  
"We don't do Thanksgiving quite as big as your country," Tom explained and Ben nodded.  
"Ah, right," he said. "We should invite him for our Fourth of July party!" he laughed, and you rolled your eyes.  
"Nice, Ben, nice," you mumbled, and he grinned again, turning up his metal music. He pulled down the long dirt driveway, raising a dust cloud and you got out, breathing a sigh of relief. Your brother's music had never been one of your favorites and you looked up at the house, feeling suddenly very happy. You looked over and shook your head as you watched the pair of them try to open the back door again. At last, it opened, and Tom stepped out, grabbing his belongings.  
"Welcome to where it all began," you announced, and he stood beside you.  
"It's a beautiful home," he said, and you smiled.  
"It's home," you said with an easy shrug and led him up the front steps on to the farmer's porch and paused on the door handle. "I warned you about the football, right?" you asked looking at him.  
"Yes, Ev," he said.  
"And the-" you began, and he rested a hand on your shoulder.  
"Relax," he pushed, and you sighed, nodding as you opened the door. Immediately you were hit with the smells of baking and turkey, the loud yelling of your other brothers along with your father at the football game. Ben pushed past to go in the living room and the yelling got louder. You put your bag down in the hall, Tom followed suit and you led him into the kitchen where your mom was staring at a recipe, she looked up.  
"Evelyn!" she shouted, dropping both her spatula and her oven mitt. You smiled, quickly crossing the kitchen and she wrapped her arms tightly around you. "Look at you! You look so gorgeous!" she complimented, studying you and you smiled at her. "Lost a bit of weight but we'll fix that," she said, squeezing your side and looked to Tom. "And this must be the handsome roommate," she started, and Tom smiled at her.  
"Yeah, mom, this is Tom, Tom, this is my mom," you said, and Tom put his hand out but your mother walked past it, wrapping her arms around him.  
"We hug in this house, darling," she stated and pulled back, squeezing his face. "Gosh you are handsome, are you sure he's just a roommate?" she asked, looking back at you and you sighed.  
"Yes, mom," you assured, and she clucked her tongue in disappointment.  
"Shame," she said and then patted his stomach. "You could use a little meat on your bones too," she commented and went back to her recipe.  
"I warned you," you whispered to him and he nodded, rubbing his jaw with a smile on his face.  
"You certainly did," he agreed.  
You had gone into the den to say hi to your dad along with your brothers and had sat down to watch a bit of the game with them when you came to the realization Tom wasn't there. You stood and went back into the kitchen, you stopped in the doorway. Tom had an apron on and was taking a cookie sheet out of the oven with your mother fretting over the contents. You smiled and leaned against the doorway, watching.  
"What the heck is going on?" you asked, and Tom looked up.  
"We're making chocolate chip cookies," he said as though it was obvious.  
"And that's a very pretty apron," you commented, and he stepped back, looking at it.  
"Isn't it? Your mom tells me your Grandmother Betty made it," he said and pulled it out for him to admire.  
"She did, you're right," you agreed. "You look quite pretty," you said.  
"Oh stop, Evie," your mother chided, and you rolled your eyes. "He's being a good sport and helping with Thanksgiving dinner, something I could never get you to do," she said pointedly.  
"Evie, your poor mother slaves over this delicious meal every year and you never help her?" Tom asked, resting a hand on your mother's shoulder and shook his head. "I'm disappointed in you, Evelyn," he commented, and you made a face at him.  
"Careful or your back on a plane to an empty house," you warned.  
"Evelyn!" your mother exclaimed, and you sighed. "Make yourself useful and bring these to the boys," she implored, pushing a tray of mini cocktail weenies stuffed in bread towards you. You sighed, grabbing one off the platter and carrying it into the den.  
The dinner was as usual delicious and filling, perhaps too filling. You sat on the farmer's porch as the sunset, watching the pink array of colors streak over the sky and looked up as you heard the screen door swing open, Tom stepped out with a beer can in hand.  
"Beer?" you asked, and he shrugged.  
"Your dad told me he was fresh out of whiskey, he offered this," he commented and sipped from it. "I don't mind it actually," he remarked, and you shook your head with a smile on your face, as you turned back to the sky. "It's beautiful out here," he said and looked around. "Very flat," he  
murmured.  
"Farmland," you replied, and he nodded, taking a seat on the swing next to you. "Did you enjoy the meal?" you asked.  
"Your mother is an exceptional cook," he complimented, taking another sip of beer and you smiled.  
"That's something I wish I inherited," you said, and he gazed at you.  
"It just takes practice," he offered and you laughed.  
"No, it takes a damn miracle," you replied. "I set fire alarms off in three houses over when I cook," you said and he laughed, nodding.  
"I'm sure you do," he agreed.  
"So, I have to ask you something," you began, and he looked at you, you paused for effect.  
"Yes?" he asked, and you saw apprehension on his face.  
"Do you play football?" you asked, and his expression relaxed.  
"I play the British version," he said, and you laughed.  
"I'm going to enjoy tomorrow then," you murmured.  
"Why? What's tomorrow?" he asked, sounding slightly panicked.  
"Annual Clark Football Game," you said, and he raised his eyebrows. "And it's contacts too," you said and he looked at the horizon.  
"Do all your brothers play it?" he questioned, and you nodded.  
"Oh yeah and they're very competitive," you said, and he nodded quietly.  
"Fuck," he said, and you grinned.  
"Fuck is right, I'm looking forward to this," you sighed, and he let his head fall back, you grinned.  
The games were to be had, board games, your family was competitive in all ways and this was just another. You played Trivia and Tom excelled at all the literature while your family excelled in the sports category. Tom went upstairs to take a shower and you helped your mom clean up from the games.  
"So, Evie," she began, and you looked up at her.  
"Don't," you warned, and she smiled.  
"You're getting older Evie and he's such a perfect gentleman," she gushed, and you sighed, putting the plates in the sink.  
"I know mom but we're not like that," you explained.  
"I see the way he looks at you, Evie, I don't think he's the problem," she pushed, and you sighed.

"Just say it, mom," you demanded, and she turned to face you.  
"I think he would be more than happy to jump into a relationship with you but you're refusing to even try, like usual, you don't want to chance getting hurt," she said.  
"Well, do you blame me?" you asked, and she rolled her eyes.  
"It was high school, it's about time you move on," she replied.  
"It was a big relationship mom! Through high school and then he dumped me, I don't want to deal with that. Tom is a close friend, and I don't want to mess that up," you countered and she threw her hands up.  
"What do I know, I've been married for thirty years, things change," she muttered, and you shook your head but continued helping to clean. Tom came down a bit later looking refreshed and smelling amazing.  
"Anything I can do?" he asked, pushing his sleeves up.  
"Not really, we're finished," you said and pushed past him, heading upstairs. You'd leave him to your mom and take a shower, get the stink of travel off. This was going to be a long holiday and you weren't liking where it was going.


	8. Maniac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You always had a sweet tooth, since you were a kid and when you started making more money, the confectionaries became higher quality. The problem living with Tom was that he had the same sweet tooth and often raided your snacks, much to your anger.

"Damn it, Hiddleston!" You exclaimed, slamming the fridge door shut. He had raided your snacks again and these you had got while you were in Paris. It wasn't a quick walk down to corner shop to get more. You marched through the house. "Thomas!" You screamed, you know he was there somewhere. His friend Benedict had stopped by for a visit. "Thomas!" You yelled again as you climbed the steps.

"Yes?" He asked poking his head out of his office.

"Did you eat my goddamn food?" You demanded.

"I don't think your mother would like you using the lord's name in vain over sweets, Evelyn," he warned and you rolled your eyes.

"Oh shut up. I'm serious." You commanded and he smiled sheepishly. "Damn it, Tom. Those were from Paris, I can't just pick more up," you griped and stormed down the hall to your room, slamming the door.

\----

"The girl likes her sweets " Benedict commented as Tom turned back and he laughed, nodding "She certainly does but she's right, I shouldn't have taken them,: he sighed.

"Just buy her some more, I know someone in Paris that owes me a favor, I'll have her ship them overnight," he offered.

"You may save my hide," he said and Benedict flashed him a smile as his fingers flew across the keyboard of his phone.

"Wouldn't be the first time " he replied and Tom laughed.

\----

The doorbell rang, you remembered it waking you but you rolled over going back to sleep. You woke mid-morning and made your way downstairs. You opened the fridge and stared at the familiar box sitting on the fridge shelf. You sighed and grabbed it, probably less painful if you got rid of the reminder. You were surprised by the weight of it for an empty box and set it on the counter, opening it. A note sat atop the delectable looking confections and you reached in, taking it out. You turned it over and slid the note card out, running a finger over his handwriting.

<i>I hope these make up for my mistake, I'm sorry. Love, Tom</i>

You shook your head and took one out of its box, lifting it to your mouth. You bit into it and sighed happily, it did make up for it. It really did.

\----

You had to fly to Spain to do a bit of press and for another film premiere. Tom saw you off at the door and you were on the plane, arriving in Barcelona. You crashed into the hotel room and closed your eyes, enjoying the quiet. Your phone beeped and you grabbed it, a message from Tom. The pair of you had got Instagram at the same time and constantly shared DM's when you were apart. You opened it and stared, a picture of him with one of your many hidden snacks. You watched as he bit into it, with a smirk on his face and winked at you. The message read "Keeping them company while you're gone," and you glowered at the screen.

"You fat bastard," was your reply and he returned with a series of laughing emojis. Just when you had thought they were safe.


	9. Mean It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was always there for you, ready with a cup of warm tea and a good binge watch of chick flicks when you needed it. You waited patiently for when he would need you so you could return the favor and the time had come.

The days were long, far into the night and he was barely getting any sleep. He would video chat you on his downtime and you could see it in his eyes, see it in his face. He wasn't getting enough sleep and it killed you, they were running him ragged. Well, it wasn't their doing, he was such a perfectionist and people pleaser that he couldn't stop himself. You meanwhile had absolutely nothing going on and bought a plane ticket to where he was filming, packing an easy bag. You showed up in the city, he had been texting you, but you didn't get them until you were picking up your luggage. You read through them and found out he would be back at his trailer, crashing for a few hours.

You gave the cab driver the direction to find the nearest coffee shop and after ordering him a tea, yourself a latte, you got back in the cab. He brought you to the set location and pulled up to the security. You stepped out, tipping him and introduced yourself, the guard thankfully knew you. He directed you to Tom's trailer and you thanked him, making your way through the background of the set. You weaved your way through trailers and found his, a rather large one. You knocked on the door and stepped back, looking around at the lot that was starting to pick up with activity. No answer came from within, so you kicked the door loudly and stepped back, waiting patiently. The door finally swung open.

"What the hell-" he began, squinting in the bright sunlight with his eye mask on the top of his head and he stared at you. "You silly fuck," he muttered and reached down, pulling you into his trailer letting the door slam behind you. He wrapped his arms around you and hugged you tightly, you did your best to hug him back. He pulled away and you offered the cup of tea, he took it. "You're a fucking angel," he murmured and sipped from it, he sighed happily. "Thank you," he said, and you followed him into the trailer. You saw his blankets were thrown angrily off the side of the bed and you grinned.

"Did I piss you off?" you questioned, and he flopped back on it, you sat at the end.

"A little," he commented, and you laughed. "Why are you out here?" he asked, tucking a hand behind his head and you shrugged.

"I didn't like how you've been looking," you said, and he gazed at you, an appreciative smile on his face.

"You know me too well, it’s dangerous," he murmured, and you laughed.

"I've got too much on you Hiddleston, don't fuck me over," you warned, and he grinned, he patted the empty side of the bed.

"Get the fuck over here," he demanded, and you smiled, moving around the side. You sat beside him, and he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close. He kissed the top of your head and held you close. "I missed you," he said, and you smiled.

"I missed you too, no one's been home to drive me crazy," you said, and he laughed.

"I can't imagine anyone else ruining my life but you," he agreed, and you joined him in the laughter now. "Evie, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about," he began, and you felt the burning sensation in your stomach when you got nervous.

"Yeah?" you asked, pulling away and looking at him. His blue eyes studied your face, as though he was trying to assert your emotions, your mindset and see if it was the right time.

"I've never had someone like you in my life before," he began, he looked very unsure of himself and extremely nervous. "You drive me crazy, but I want you to, I go out of my way to get you to drive me crazy in fact," he said, and you smiled.

"I'm good at it, you don't have to try too hard," you commented, and he smiled.

"That's very true," he agreed and sighed, rubbing his eyes. His eye mask fell off behind him and he shook his head.

"If you're about to tell me that you have feelings for me deeper than just a friend, I feel the same way but I'm just really nervous what happens if we take this to the next place and then we break up, I love you too much, I don't want to hate you," you said and he stared at you, almost thankful you had spoken up. "I've only been in one really long-term relationship and it didn't end well, I haven't talked to him since," you said and Tom nodded, running a hand through his curls.

"I can appreciate that," he agreed. You gazed at him as he stared into the room, processing his feelings and his thoughts. You reached out and gently rested a hand on his face, he looked at you. "I don't think I'll be able to date anyone else though," he said at last and you stroked his cheek scattered with stubble, he held onto your hand.

"But what if we fuck up?" you asked, and he shrugged.

"Then we fuck up, but I'll never not be your friend, Evie, I've loved you too much and for too long," he assured, and you sighed, he wasn't making this easy. "We don't even have to put a label on it, just...see how things go," he pushed, and you smiled, studying his perfect his mouth as he spoke. "Just let things happen," he continued, and you ran a finger over his lips, he stared at you.

You leaned in and for the first time in at least three years, you kissed someone that wasn't in a movie with you. He was gentle at first but soon there was a lot of passion behind his kiss, you wanted him. You felt it in your bones, your heart and your soul. You had wanted him for a long time, and you had refused to listen. You had tried so hard to force something that was never right, you were meant to be more than friends and you both knew it, you were just too scared to say it.


	10. All of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship was intense and so fucking real. You could almost taste it that's how palpable the passion was between the pair of you and neither understood why you waited so long. Your relationship made others slightly uncomfortable, you tended to talk in code or at least very broken sentences that only the pair of you understood.

His fingers were tightly entwined in yours as you sat in the SUV, riding to the premiere and you tugged at the flouncy dress you were wearing.

"You look beautiful," he murmured, leaning in and kissing your neck, you smiled.

"Thank you " you said quietly and watched as the crowds got thicker, you must be reaching the red carpet. The driver pulled up behind another black SUV and you waited patiently.

"What is that scent?" He asked, inferring your perfume.

"Mon Paris Ysl," you responded and he nodded slowly looking back out his window, his lips mouthing the name. You smiled and looked up and the SUV moved forward.

The red carpet was blinding lights and screaming fans. He left your side to sign autographs and you patiently waited

"They're calling your name too," his PR quietly notified and you nodded.

"But it's not my premiere." You answered and she nodded stepping back. You watched him sign, take photos and give short hugs. He stopped by one group and seemed to be having an intense conversation. He nodded and looked in your direction.

"Evelyn!" He shouted and waved you over. You carefully made your way to him still holding to your clutch and he delicately placed a hand on your arm. "This is Anita, she says she is a huge fan of yours and would love an autograph," he introduced and you smiled at her.

"Of course," you agreed and signed the picture of you, taking a selfie as well with her. Tom kept you by his side as you made your way through the fans and PR finally came to move him along. He took your hand and said thank you to everyone as he made his way into the theater.

The movie was fantastic as you suspected and he was absolutely brilliant, as always you were in awe of him. He was congratulated by everyone around him and people continued to come over to give him well wishes. His phone went off and he took it from his pocket, checking it.

"Chris Evan's is in town and wants to go out for a drink," he whispered in your ear.

"Please go," you encouraged and he gazed at you.

"I want you to come with me," he said and you smiled.

"Sounds fun," you agreed and he kissed you.

You sat at the table with him and Chris Evan's as well as Tom Holland, who had been. In town as well. They were wonderful gentlemen and as funny as Tom.

"Tomorrow is Sunday..." Tom began and you groaned.

"I'll get us some whiskey," you offered getting up and going to the bar.

"What is Sunday?"Chris asked and Tom smiled

"Our neighbor does this large backyard party that starts in the morning, goes late into the night and they are very loud," he stated.

"What's the whiskey for?" Tom asked him.

"We will have whiskey here and then more when we get home, it helps us sleep through the morning part," he said.

"And what do you do the rest of the time?" Chris asked.

"Fuck," you said as you sat down with the glasses and Tom nearly snorted his drink out of his nose, your Tom grinned at him.

"Alright," Holland murmured and you both shared a smile. It was an ideal night if you made it awkward for the other people outside your relationship and tonight was no different.

"Seriously?" Chris asked and Tom nodded

"Part of the joy of being in a relationship. You need to try it," Tom commented.

"Trust me it's not for lack of trying," Chris muttered and looked at you. "You have any lonely friends?" He asked and you smiled.

"Not that lonely," you commented and your Tom burst out laughing.

"Evelyn! That was mean," he chided and you smiled

"I'm teasing," you assured and Chris nodded with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah," he dismissed and you smiled. Tom nuzzled your neck and kissed your ear.

"We should leave," he whispered and you nodded. "Its been a lovely night but as I am sure you can appreciate, we are a bit tired," Tom said standing with his arm around your waist.

"Of course," Chris said, shaking his hand and yours. "I'm serious, if you have any friends, I'm a good guy " he reminded and you smiled.

"I know you are, I'll keep you in mind," you promised and then said good bye to the other Tom.

You followed out of the bar and got in the waiting car, which drove you home.

You sighed with relief as you got your shoes off and fell back on the bed.

"We need to find couple friends," you said to Tom and he grinned as he unbuckled his pants.

"I think we make them feel uncomfortable," he said and you nodded. Tom grabbed your make up wipes off the table and laid down beside you, beginning to wipe away the make up. You loved when he did this for you. He did it with such tenderness and love. He finished and threw the wipes out, you sat up. He helped you out of your dress and laid it carefully over the chair. You climbed into bed and he soon joined you, pulling you close. He kissed your shoulder and you smiled, enjoying his warmth. No one else understood what went on between you but it was perfectly you and that's all you cared about.


	11. Stay Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom had gone out with a few friends and left you home alone. You had dug out the good whiskey and started drinking as you watched a movie. You lost count of how many times you refilled but you knew it was too many times.

You stumbled around the house and leaned heavily on the wall, trying to steady yourself. At this point you thoroughly regretted the decision you made earlier to drink without Tom there, he at least would keep you in check but you had been allowed free rein. You heard the front door opening and you turned quickly, stumbling on the floor. You collapsed in a pile and started laughing to yourself.

"What on earth did you do to yourself," Tom's voice came and he stood over you, looking down. You gazed up at him and raised the bottle of whiskey. "Oh Jesus, it's nearly empty!" he exclaimed, grabbing it.

"Well there was some already taken out of it when I started," you slurred and he studied the contents.

"Let's get you to bed," he offered, putting the bottle on the table and trying to lift you up, throwing an arm around his neck.

"You're so handsome," you murmured, petting his face and he smiled.

"Thank you," he answered and struggled to lift you even though you were light, you were dead weight at this point.

"No, like you're super handsome," you repeated and he nodded.

"Thank you," he repeated.

"I want to have all your babies, blonde curly hair and beautiful eyes, your eyes are so pretty!" you cried and tried to stroke his eyes, he pushed your hand down gently.

"I need those to see right now, Evie," he explained and you leaned your head on his shoulder.

"You're going to leave me, you're too handsome, you're going to find some French model and you'll leave me! What about the babies Tom?" you cried out and he turned his head away from you to hide the smirk. "You're laughing at me!" you exclaimed. "How can you laugh about this!" you shouted and he sighed.

"This is never going to work," he stated and turned to bring you back to the living room, where he set you on the couch. "Now, just stay there," he pleaded and you sighed, slumping over.

"I can't go anywhere, I'm too depressed about you leaving me," you sobbed and he nodded, backing away slowly. He grabbed a blanket off the other chair and returned, kneeling to remove your shoes. "Why are you going to leave me?" you asked and he shook his head as he patiently slid your shoes off.

"I'm not going to leave you, Evelyn," he assured.

"Yes you will, you're too pretty for me," you mumbled into the couch pillow and he swung your legs up on the couch. He gently turned your head so you were looking at him and stroked your hair.

"I'm not going to leave you, Evie," he repeated and kissed you softly. "I love you very, very much," he stated and kissed your forehead. "And all of our babies will be raised in a very loving and happy home," he assured and you started crying. He stroked your hair gently and you fell asleep, he kissed your head once again before retreating upstairs to bed.


	12. Brazen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was an extremely private person and for good reason. There was very little about his personal life that anyone knew and he liked to keep it that way. You were the same, you figured the less attention you garnered the easier your life was. But you never counted on what would happen when you got into a relationship with each other, suddenly everyone cared about everything.

"You can't be serious," Tom said, deadpan and stared at the interviewer.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, glancing at the notes in his lap and looked back at him, shaking his head.

"That's a bit personal," he explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I did not realize that was out of bounds," he backtracked, and Tom shrugged.

"It's a bit personal, I like to keep as much as I can private because I'm allowed very little," he explained and the reporter nodded, desperate to keep the interview from tanking.

"Again, I'm sorry, let's move on to other questions," he said.

"Yes, let's" Tom agreed.

He called you afterward and stressed about how invasive the reporters were. You listened as you sat on the back patio and ate lunch.

"They're just doing their job, Tom," you stated. "They're asking the questions that sell the magazines," you explained, and he sighed.

"I know but it's not their business, we are no one's business," he pressed, and you smiled.

"No, we're not but at the same time it's bound to be asked," you said.

"Why are you so levelheaded with this?" he demanded.

"Because they're not asking me the questions," you said, and he laughed.

"True," he agreed.

"So, you're not giving them anything?" you asked.

"No, why should I?" he questioned, and you smiled.

"I guess not, otherwise though its going well?" you asked.

"Well enough, I'm missing being home," he commented, and you smiled brighter.

"Home misses you," you promised.

He had returned happily from his press tour and you were happy to wake up next to him the following morning, reaching out and running a finger down his bare back. He smiled in his sleep and cuddled deeper into the bed. You kissed his shoulder and got up for the day.

You went out to lunch together later in the day and were depressed to see the paparazzi camped outside your house. You had decided to walk down to your favorite restaurant and were regretting it, even with his hand tightly in yours. Suddenly, a paparazzi got brazen and far too close for your patience, as well as Tom's. He quickly shoved him out of the way, demanding he stop harassing you and a scuffle broke out, you grabbed the back of Tom's jacket to pull him back before it went too far.

"Just leave it," you begged, pulling him close to you and he growled but agreed. He pulled open the restaurant door for you and the host quickly seated you in a private area. "You shouldn't have done that," you said, and he looked at you with eyebrows raised.

"Me? He provoked the whole thing!" he exclaimed.

"I know but you need to just ignore them, they make their money the more they get you to react," you pushed, and he sighed but nodded, gazing at the wine menu. "Thank you though," you commented, and he looked up at you.

"For?" he asked, and you smiled.

"Protecting me, I love being protected by you," you soothed, and he smiled, looking back at the menu.

"Well, you can always count on that," he promised.

"What if we break up?" you asked, and he glanced at you.

"I doubt we ever will but if that happens, I'll still protect you," he said, and you grinned at him.

"Don't get all sappy now, we're in public," he warned, and you laughed. He knew you so well.


	13. Holiday Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas. The one holiday neither of you wanted to be away from your families or each other. This year you decided you'd spend it apart but Tom still found a way to make it one of the most memorable holidays of your life.

You watched as he appeared on the television, smiling to yourself as the interviewer began on the questions and you listened to his perfect British accent reply so eloquently.

"Now, there's a rumor that Evelyn Clark and you have become more than just roommates, is that true?" the interviewer asked, the moment your name left his lips you saw a slight smile creep on Tom's lips and it sent butterflies through you, the fact that your name alone made him smile made you smile.

"Well I think that's rather personal," Tom countered and the interviewer laughed.

"Fair enough," he agreed, and Tom investigated the camera.

"But what I will say is that she's damn near perfect," he said and gave a wink to the camera, you smiled again. That corny bastard.

Christmas rolled around, the holiday you both celebrated and you made a conscious decision to separate for the holidays. He couldn't see not being with his family and you couldn't see not being with yours. He saw you off at the door with a loving kiss and he loaded you into the SUV, kissing you again before it pulled away. The plane ride was lonely, your brother picked you up again but seemed slightly deflated Tom wasn't with you.

It was Christmas Eve and you were lying in your childhood bed, munching on sugar cookies watching a Christmas movie when your iPad started ringing. You grabbed it off the bed and saw Tom's smiling picture, an incoming Facetime. You quickly answered it and your face hurt how wide your smile was.

"Santa has come early," he announced with a Santa hat on his head and from what you could see he was shirtless.

"Tell me your home," you pleaded, and he rolled his eyes.

"Obviously, I'm not sitting in Trafalgar Square naked," he said, and your eyebrows rose.

"You're completely naked?" you questioned, and he grinned.

"I am," he began then his eyes shot up to the camera again. "Wait, are you with your family?" he asked, and you laughed.

"No but I wish I was, they're all downstairs, I was jet lagged," you said, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Now back to this early Christmas present," you commented, and he smiled broadly.

"Indeed," he said with a sly tone and winked at you. He set the iPad down and stepped back, hands on his hips. You took in his completely naked glory and shook your head.

"This is more torture than a gift," you commented, and he grinned. "We can't spend this long apart again," you said, and he cocked his head to the side.

"Evie, we've been apart for twenty-four hours, if that," he said.

"I know but that's too long, especially with you presenting like that," you said, nodding towards his crotch and he looked down.

"It’s your voice," he said with a shrug and moved forward towards the camera. "It misses your mouth," he said, and you grinned.

"Well I miss your mouth too," you said, and he grinned, making his eyebrows do some weird suggestive motion. "Stop being a weirdo," you groaned.

"Never, you make me a weirdo," he said, and you laughed, shaking your head.

"Damn I miss you," you sighed, and he smiled.

"I think I miss you more," he offered, and you smiled.

The next morning you were woken up by your mom around 11 and you went down to open presents with your brothers, three who had come over with their families. You got fantastic gifts and had bought your family a trip to Italy, where your ancestors were from. Your mom's parents came from Sicily and she was ecstatic over it.

It was afternoon, you were waiting on the meal to cook and your iPad rang again, you grabbed it. Tom's smiling face and you answered.

"Merry Christmas, love," he said softly with a warm smile and you returned the smile.

"Merry Christmas, handsome," you replied and sighed. "I wish I was there with you," you murmured, and he smiled.

"Did you unpack your luggage?" he asked, and you shrugged, glancing at your bag.

"For the most part, not everything though," you replied.

"Keep unpacking it," he said, and you shook your head.

"I will later," you stated, and he smiled.

"Trust me," he pushed, and you sighed, getting off the bed. You dug in your bag and came out with a perfectly wrapped present.

"How did you get this in here?" you asked.

"Magic," he said with a big flourish of his hands and you rolled your eyes. "Open it," he said, and you propped the iPad up, beginning to unwrap the gift.

"I feel bad, I didn't leave your gift out," you began as you untied the ribbon. "I left it in my closet because I didn't want you to open it without me there," you rattled on and slid the cover off the box, you stopped cold. You looked up at the screen and then back at the box. "Tom?" you asked.

"Even 7,000 miles apart, I love you and will continue to love you," he started, and you noticed he was on his knee, looking at you. "It wouldn't matter what distance was between us, what obstacles were between us, I'd still love you more than myself and I want to spend the rest of my life protecting you," he said. "So, since I can't be with you, I have to do it this way," he sighed. "Will you marry me?" he asked, and you pulled out the gorgeous diamond ring, staring at it.

"Thomas," you murmured.

"Well?" he asked, and you looked back up at the screen, tears in your eyes.

"You couldn't have waited until we were together!" you exclaimed, and he grinned, looking down.

"I wasn't sure who you'd meet between here and there," he replied, and you laughed, shaking your head. "Evie, you're killing me, please," he begged.

"Oh my gosh, yes, hell yeah," you agreed, and he grinned widely.

"Thank God, I thought you were going to say no," he exhaled and gripped his chest lightly.

"Of course not!" you exclaimed, and he smiled. "I can't believe you didn't wait until we were together!" you exclaimed again, and he shrugged.

"As I said, you're a very famous person and there are some very wealthy, handsome men out there," he commented.

"You're insane," you murmured, shaking your head and smiling.

"For you, I absolutely am," he agreed, and you laughed. "When are you flying back?" he asked.

"Tomorrow night," you said, and he grinned.

"I'll be waiting naked and excited," he said, and you laughed harder.

"I love you," you said.

"You know I love you, Evelyn," he said, and you smiled. "Soon to be Evelyn Hiddleston," he stated and winked at you, you grinned.


	14. Delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had no movie coming out but Tom did and he was attending Comic Con in San Fransico. You gladly agreed to go along, this time it would be no pressure and you could enjoy the costumes. But you got bored easily and when you got bored, you got creative.  
> You also come to the realization that you may not both be on the same team.

You walked through the hall with Tom, both wearing masks and admired everything from behind them. If people knew he was walking amongst them, they'd never be able to get through the crowds and you desperately wanted to see everything this time. There were a lot of creative people, their costumes were brilliant, and you stared at a lot of them while Tom distracted himself at booths. He grabbed at his pocket at one point, he had set an alarm for when he was due backstage and looked over his shoulder for you. He reached out, taking your hand and you looked at him.

"Hey, it’s time to go," he said and squeezed your hand, you nodded. You followed him through the crowds and as you approached the backstage, he gave you your lanyard. You put it over your head and followed him in. You gratefully pushed the mask on top of your head happy to breathe and followed him to the meeting area. You said a hello to Evans, Hemsworth and Ruffalo as well as Scarlett. Tom kissed you as they started announcing and you slapped his ass as he jogged out on stage. You took a place at the side stage, crossing your arms and smiling as you watched him eat up the crowd's attention. The talk was long, and you were getting bored. You began to mimic Tom's gestures and facial expression, making the stagehand laugh beside you. Suddenly you realized Ruffalo had his phone out and pointed at you, you quickly stopped, giving him the finger. He laughed and put his phone down on the table, Tom glanced over at you. You innocently blew him a kiss and he smiled.

\---

"So, Evie, any projects coming up?" Ruffalo asked as you were seated at lunch and you sighed.

"No, I decided I wanted to take a few months off and enjoy downtime," you stated, and he nodded.

"That sounds nice, what are you going to do?" he asked, and you shrugged.

"Sleep in, drink and watch movies," you said, and he laughed.

"That sounds really nice" he agreed, and you grinned. "When are you two tying the knot?" he asked, motioning between you and Tom. You opened your mouth to answer but Tom leaned across.

"As soon as fucking possible," he said and you rolled your eyes, Ruffalo laughed. "Gotta tie this down before she changes her mind," he said, and you shook your head.

"So, I'm a thing now?" you asked.

"No, no," he disagreed, and you laughed, punching his shoulder.

"I think we're going to wait until summer, have some nice weather at least," you said and Ruffalo nodded.

"That sounds smart," he agreed.

\------

You sat stretched out in bed, reading a book as Tom got ready for bed and looked up as he entered.

"So how many babies are we having with my curly hair and blue eyes?" he asked as he crawled on the bed.

"Babies?" you asked.

"Yeah, you told me you wanted to have all my babies," he said, and you shook your head. "That night you were drunk?" he queried.

"Oh god, Tom, I was drunk, I don't know what I was saying," you chided closing your book.

"So... what does that mean?" he asked, and you shrugged.

"I don't want kids," you said, and his eyebrows raised.

"What?" he asked, and you stared at him.

"I don't want kids, I never wanted kids," you said.

"I want kids," he replied, and you stared at him.

“Shit,” you muttered.

“I just assumed you wanted kids after that night,” he said and you laid back, rubbing your eyes.

“I can see that,” you replied and groaned. “What does this mean?” you asked.

“Well, we either come to a compromise or…” he trailed off.

“Or what?” you demanded.

“Or we’re fucked,” he finished, and you nodded. You both sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to figure out what the hell to do. It had never even come to mind talking to him about this and now you didn't know why. “You really don’t want kids?” he asked, looking over to you and you shook your head. “Why not, if I may ask?” he questioned, and you shrugged.

"I grew up with 5 brothers, a family of 8…I just never wanted that kind of situation again,” you explained, and he nodded. “Why do you want kids?” you asked, and he shrugged this time.

“Because why not? They add so much to your life and bring you such happiness, never mind they’re your greatest legacy,” he said.

“Diaper changes, late night feedings, less sleep, no thank you,” you said, and Tom rolled his eyes.

“That’s only for a small amount of time, don’t you want little Hiddleston’s running around?” he asked.

“Tom, we don’t have the lifestyle for that,” you argued.

“We’ll make the lifestyle!” he exclaimed, standing.

“But I don’t want to, I like my life right now! You’re not the one carrying the kid for 9 months!” you yelled.

“No, you’re right, I’m not but I’m going to take care of you, you’ll never have to work again!” he offered, and you laughed.

“See? Already, my life is getting torn apart piece by piece for this kid that doesn’t even exist! I like working!" you shouted, and he growled.

“Evelyn!” he yelled, and you stared at him. “I want you to carry my children, I want you to be the mother of my children!” he shouted, and you shrugged.

“Unfortunately for you, I don’t want to be,” you said and slammed into the bathroom. Being with Tom had always been the best part of your life but suddenly it was becoming the worst part of your life, it was only one difference, but it was a big one.


	15. Camoflage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been 6 months since you had seen each other, taking a break to figure yourselves out. You went to LA and he stayed in London. You had managed to avoid him, that is until tonight.

You entered the party with a smile on your face and alone, you hadn't bothered to find a date. You had tried a few times but no one made you feel the way he did. The way he he looked at you or smiled at you.

You were standing by yourself with a drink in hand and scanning your Instagram account.

"Evie," a familiar Australian accent greeted and you turned, a ready smile on your face.

"Chris!" You greeted and hugged him tightly, he chuckled.

"Hello Evie, how are you?" He asked and you sighed.

"Alright," you replied with a shrug of your shoulders and he nodded. "Been a bit lonely but that comes with the territory I suppose," you remarked.

"I guess it does, but I might have a solution," he said and turned you around, pointing across the room. Your eyes landed on Tom, he was sat there with a very nervous almost little boy look on his face and he gazed at you, only you. "Talk to him, please, he has been miserable," he pleaded. You sighed but nodded. You walked across the room to where he was sat and he stood quickly to greet you.

"Hi Tom," you said quietly and he smiled awkwardly. He wanted to hug you but was trying to be respectful of boundaries.

"Hi Evie, you look beautiful, " he complimented and you smiled. "I remember this dress, it was one of my favorites, " he murmured and you gazed at him.

"How have you been?" You asked and he shrugged.

"Existing, you?" He queried.

"Readjusting," you replied and he nodded slowly. It was very awkward between the pair of you, while you felt there was a little bit of what was once so much between two, now it felt like you were grasping at straws for conversation. You glanced around the party and saw your make up artist friend. "You look good, Tom, it was nice seeing you," you said warmly, resting a hand on his arm and then drifted off to greet her, you felt his eyes following you.

You were waiting on your car out front and getting a little impatient.

"Evie," his British accent came and you turned around to face him. "I'm sorry about earlier, I've just missed you and didn't know how to tell you, " he stated.

"Don't worry about it, we haven't talked in a while, " you offered and he nodded. Your car pulled up and you looked to Tom. "That's my ride, good luck with everything, Tom," you said and got into the car quickly. You couldn't stand in front of him any longer and be awkward. As the car drove down the highway, you wondered if that was the last time you'd see him and all that remained unsaid, if it would bother you someday. Your opinion just hadn't changed and you assumed his hadn't either. It wouldn't work between you, no matter how hard you tried.


	16. I Miss You, I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were an actress, you took your craft seriously and never backed down from a challenge. You had made that solemn vow to yourself but now you regretted that. You had signed to the movie first and hadn't expected him to sign on as well. Ten months of no talking was bound to make things a little awkward. Again.

You read the script, you loved the script and already had ideas for the character. You knew pieces of her and wanted to bring her to life, so you auditioned. Three months later you got a callback and another month in, you had the part. You were ecstatic, this was your first role after your breakup, and you were happy to have something to distract you.

You were enjoying a quiet Sunday morning when your phone went off and you grabbed it, still distracted by reading the script.

"Hello, " you murmured.

"Evelyn? “a male American voice spoke.

"Who is this?" You asked.

"Hi Evie," his British accent said, and you looked up from the script.

"Tom?" You breathed, he only did the American accent when he wanted to disguise his voice but he must have chickened out at the last minute.

"Yes, " he agreed. "How are you?" He asked.

"Fine, fine, just reading a script, you?" You asked, honestly wondering why he was contacting you.

"Good, I was just calling because we seem to be filming the same movie, " he announced, and your heart skipped a beat. You had never entertained the thought he would be cast as your costar and you thoroughly regretted not thinking about it.

"Oh?" You offered, it was the best you could do and you outwardly cringed.

"You don't sound very happy about it, " he said, and you shifted in your seat.

"It’s not that I’m unhappy, just thrown," you tried.

"Ah, " he replied and you both fell quiet. "Do you not like me anymore, Evie?" He questioned and you closed your eyes. You honestly weren't sure anymore, there was a lot of history between you, but he still was Tom.

"It's complicated, " you started, and he sighed heavily.

"Yeah, I get that, " he agreed. "I just miss you, miss the things we used to get up to and the fun we had, the house is empty without you," he complained and you smiled, you knew that feeling.

"Yeah?" You asked and kicked yourself, what a stupid response.

"Yes, the bed is colder, Sunday mornings are a lot more annoying without you to keep me company, " he told, and you smiled.

"Thank you?" You said and he chuckled.

"I'm glad to see you're still as awkward as me," he said, and you grinned.

"That's all-natural, " you bragged, and he laughed.

"Oh, I remember," he agreed, and you smiled. "We're going to have to do a screen test together and I just wanted to reach out before then," he explained.

"I appreciate it, I would've been a bit thrown walking in and seeing you," you commented.

"I know," he replied and there was a silence. This time it wasn't an awkward silence but a sharing of a mutual feeling between you and the phone line. "I think this house is haunted," he said at last.

"Haunted? I never noticed anything," you replied.

"Every corner holds a little reminder of you," he said.

"Ah, I'm sure by now it's fading," you countered.

"No, no it isn't," he said with a heavy sigh and I let it drop. "Well, I will see you in June then," he stated.

"Sounds good," you answered and hung up quickly. Ten months and he still made you more nervous than anything. He created such an array of emotions you weren't sure what to do with any of them.

\---

June rolled around, it had dawned on you this would be the time of year you would have been getting married but you pushed through it and showed up at the studio, ready to give the best performance of your life regardless who was sitting across from you. You checked in and the director, the casting director were there along with a few other people. They greeted you and then told you the other actor was already there, waiting. They led you into another room and you entered last, your eyes falling on Tom. He was handsome as always, jeans, a blue polo and his hair slicked back but curls mounting the back of his head. He had his glasses on and was reading the script, reviewing his lines. He looked up as a commotion entered and his eyes searched the faces, at last landing on you. He rose from his seat and you forced every ounce of bravery as you moved forward, a smile on your face. You let him hug you, you wanted the hug but would never have initiated it. His embrace was warm, strong and his scent heavenly, still using the same cologne.

"Good afternoon," he said, letting you pull back and you smiled.

"Hi Tom," you greeted and looked to the director. He gave you instructions and you both sat on the couch. You traded lines back and forth, you were amazed how easy it was with him. The part in the script they had chosen to use was perfect, the characters hadn't seen each other in some time and were still holding a tinge of animosity against each other. It was simple to stir up these feelings and transcend them into the character, the room was silent as you guys went. Tom finished with the last line and for a moment, you held his gaze before the applause happened.

"I don't think there's a doubt in my mind that you guys are perfect for this, especially together," he said, and the casting director agreed. You both smiled and shook hands around the room. As you left the room, you felt a warm touch on your shoulder and you looked behind you, Tom.

"Let me take you out for lunch, to celebrate," he pleaded, and you nodded, smiling. There was something in you that wanted to be friends with Tom again and you weren't going to deny yourself a friend, LA was a lonely place. You joined him at a lovely restaurant, the hostess found you both a private table and after some flirting with Tom, disappeared back to the front of the restaurant.

"Look at you, Hefner," you teased, and he laughed, getting quite red in the face.

"It’s the fame," he countered.

"Oh, I don't think so," you replied, and he smiled, shaking his head. "It's those curls and those baby blues," you murmured as you leaned closer to him and he looked up at you, you suddenly realized you crossed a line by accident. "But what do I know, maybe it is just the fame," you said with a shrug and he nodded, gazing into the busy restaurant. “Tom,” you began. You wanted to bite the bullet and end this conversation before it started, he looked up at you. “You know we can’t get back together, right? The fact that I don’t want kids and you do, there’s no way it could work,” you said with a shake of your head and Tom sighed, nodding.

“I know, I understand that but why can’t we at least be the friends we were?” he asked, leaning into the table and holding your gaze.

“How many exes can be friends successfully?” you questioned, and he shrugged.

“I don’t know many, but we may just be the lucky ones,” he offered. “I’d rather try than never know,” he said, and you smiled at him. You would never deny that you loved being his friend, that you missed the crazy shenanigans you got up to and that life was rather boring without him.

“We can try,” you agreed, and he smiled brilliantly.

“So, are you staying here?” he asked, and you sighed. “Too soon, too soon,” he agreed putting his hands up in self-defense and you smiled.

“We’re going to be with each other for a long time, let’s just wait until then to try it out,” you offered, and he nodded.

“I agree,” he surmised with a smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot?" you asked and he laughed.

"I'm just happy to have you back as my friend," he said and you laughed, shaking your head. "You have no idea how much I missed you," he murmured and you smiled at him.

"I think I do," you argued and he gazed at you with a bemused smile on his face, he knew you meant you missed him just as much. The awkwardness was slowly dissolving and you knew soon enough you were going to be back to playing punching games, playing pranks on others together. This is what you had missed, you could do without the romantic relationship as long as he was part of your life.


	17. Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were friends again and it all went back to normal like nothing had changed. You were pulling long distant pranks on each other, expensive pranks at that and preparing to start filming together.

You had done one of the dumbest things you had done in a long time, you had invited him over and offered to cook. You didn't know the first thing about cooking, you could possibly pull off a peanut butter and jelly sandwich but that was about it. You wanted to impress though; he had sounded doubtful when you said you could cook but you were flailing horribly. Pinterest and online videos had become your best friends. You had worked on it for at least an hour before he arrived and though he was more than happy to dig in to help, you instructed him to sit down with a hiskey. At long last, you presented the plate and he gazed at it, in the same way you did.

"So, you have a choice here, Hiddleston, you can suffer and eat it or you can end our friendship all over again, throwing it away," you stated and he looked up at you, pressing a smile on his face.

"Of course," he agreed and picked up the fork. You watched with half amusement and half fear that you were about to kill him. He stabbed the fork into the meat after cutting it and put the piece into his mouth, chewing. He nodded, trying his hardest to hide his true emotion and at last, swallowed with a large gulp. "Well," he began and looked up at you.

"The best you ever had?" you offered, and he nodded.

"Absolutely sweetheart," he agreed, and you sat across from him, putting your chin in your hand.

"Then please, finish," you pushed, and he looked at you, his mouth agape slightly. He nodded at last and continued to eat, you enjoyed every suffered piece. The last prank he had pulled on you was publicly acknowledged, and this was now on the verge of revenge. At last, he finished and pushed it forward, resting a hand on his flat stomach. "There's more if you'd like," you offered, and he shook his head.

"No, no, thank you but I'm quite full," he dismissed, and you nodded, turning back to the kitchen with his plate. You knew that tasted horrible, you had flipped the piece of meat, so the burnt side was unseen and the potatoes, you were pretty sure they weren't supposed to be so chunky. You put the plate in the sink and washed your hands, grabbing the store-bought dessert from the fridge. You slid a piece of pie on a plate and put another out as well, returning the dessert to the fridge. You carried them into the dining room and saw his eyebrows raise in apprehension.

"I didn't make this one, but it should be alright," you said with a shrug of your shoulders and sat down across from him.

"I noticed you didn't eat dinner," he started as he bit into the pie and you saw his relief as it tasted pleasant.

"I'm not an idiot, Tom," you chastised, and he sighed, nodding. He knew you had half done it just to get back at him, but you also saw the worry that you authentically though you could have pulled that off. "Are you excited about the start of filming?" you asked, and he nodded, swallowing the piece he had just put in his mouth.

"I really am, more so than usual," he eagerly admitted, and you smiled. "I know at least the set will be fun," he said with a wink and you laughed.

"It has to be, we're on it," you said, and he nodded, grinning.

"Exactly," he said.

"Just don't try to bore me with your Shakespeare," you pleaded, and he rolled his eyes.

"I'll have you know, many highbrow thespians thrive on Shakespeare," he dismissed, and you smiled.

"Not this one, he bores me half to death," you lamented, and he shook his head, pushing the empty plate away.

"That's because you're not cultured enough, darling," he offered, and you snorted. "Point made," he stated, and you kicked him gently beneath the table. Suddenly the fire alarms went off and he nearly jumped, you looked up.

"What the hell is..." you began looking around and then jumped from your chair. "Shit!" you exclaimed and ran into the kitchen; he was quick to follow you. You ripped open one of the double ovens open and stared at the burnt piece of bread inside.

"Bread too?" he asked, opening a window and you waved your oven mitt in front of it.

"I overextended myself," you admitted, and he laughed, going through to open more windows. The alarms went off and the bread went into the trash. You offered him another whiskey and the pair of you retreated to your back deck. The city of LA lay beneath and you both stared at it.

"It's been almost a year," he began and looked at you, you met his gaze. "Can you come back now?" he asked, and you smiled, looking at the beer in your hand.

"You miss me that much?" you asked, and he nodded, taking a drink from his whiskey.

"Every time I'm home," he agreed, and you smiled again.

"I'll think about it," you offered, and he nodded.

"All I can ask," he said quietly, and you felt his eyes on you longer than yours remained on him. There was no way to deny the romantic affections you held for him, you had quickly become aware that they would be there for perhaps the rest of your life but you also knew it wasn't going to work, the one thing that tore you apart was unable to be mended. But you wanted to move back in with him, you missed all the shit you got up to and you had to admit, LA was a very empty city. You usually ended up at home watching movies or reading books, just trying not to become an alcoholic. A very easy thing in Hollywood.


	18. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected event can bring joy or sadness. You were not expecting what happened but you were glad Tom was there for you.

It was pitch black when your phone rang, the screen lit up and you reached out to grab it blindly.

"Hullo," you muttered.

"Evie," your mom's voice came and you blinked, why was your mom calling you?

"Momma?" You asked sitting up. "Momma, what's wrong?" You questioned hearing her crying.

"It’s your dad," she said and then sobbed. "I can't..." her voice said, sounding more distant and you heard the phone being passed over.

"Evie?" Your brothers voice came.

"What's going on?" You demanded impatient.

"Dad had a heart attack last night," he stated, and you sat up quickly.

"What do you mean? Is he okay?" You frantically asked.

"He’s dead, Evie, he died in his sleep," he cried, and you felt a whirl of emotions. A pit in your stomach but confusion at the same time.

"How?" You asked but you knew why. "How’s mom?" You asked.

"She’s a mess, Eve, an absolute mess, we need you to come home," he pleaded.

"Alright, I am. Tell Mom I'll take care of everything, she won’t pay a dime," you vowed.

"Just come home, Evie, we need you," he begged and hung up.

"Fuck," you mumbled and held your head. You picked your phone back up and called Tom.

"Mhelo?" He asked, half awake.

"Tom?" You murmured.

"Evie?" He asked, more awake. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"My dad died," you warbled, and you heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end.

"Oh shit, Evie, I'm coming over," he declared, and the line went dead. You were glad he was still in town. You fell back into your pillows and stared into the raw darkness of night, trying to comprehend that your dad wasn't miles away just sleeping. He was dead and gone. Within a half hour, Tom entered the room and gazed down at you buried in your blankets. He quickly had his shoes off and climbed in bed with you, wrapping his arms around you. He pulled you close to him and didn't let go, you felt yourself losing your grip.

It was morning, you had slept in and Tom was gone from your side, you rolled on your back. The gravity of the news hit you again and you felt your breath shudder, replaying the night before in your head. You would fly out today and start seeing to funeral plans, what you should do. You made your way downstairs and found Tom cooking breakfast for you.

"Ah good morning," he said as you sat at the table and he placed the plate of food before you. It was delicious looking, and you regretted not being hungry. "Don't worry if you don't finish it, just have little bit though," he pleaded and you nodded, beginning to dig in. He sat across from you with his tea and you looked up at him. "I've booked two tickets and we leave in an hour," he said, and you raised your eyebrows.

"Oh, Tom, you don't have to come," you offered, and he shook his head.

"Of course, I’m coming, Evie," he chided. "Why would I ever leave you with all this on your shoulders?" he asked, and you smiled gratefully at him. "I'll go and pack some things for you, the black dress for the funeral?" he questioned as he rose with his tea and you nodded, he smiled. He left the room and you focused on finishing as much as you could for breakfast. Finishing, you cleaned your plate and headed up stairs. You found Tom neatly folding clothes and putting them in your luggage, he glanced up as you entered. "I have packed as many variations as I can, I'm not sure the weather there?" he asked, putting a finger to his mouth as he paused in thought and you gazed at the suitcase. He literally put one of everything in there, but it was packed so neatly, you didn't mind.

"Thank you," you said, and he kissed your forehead before disappearing into the bathroom. He soon had you packed up and called a car to take you to the airport. As you walked down the front hall, you saw his luggage by the front door and couldn't help but smile, he had always planned on coming with you. He opened the car door and you stepped inside, he soon followed. He held your hand as the car pulled down the road and you leaned on his shoulder; you were forever grateful for whatever power brought this man into your life.


	19. Blurred Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were still on hiatus from work, lingering between grief over your father and pleasure in the laziness of being free. You had been in a slight funk and flown out to London to spend time with the one person who could make you happy at the drop of a pin. He asked you to return the favor by going to an event with him, a rather highly publicized event and when you started fretting over the outfit, he returned with an unhelpful comment that gave you a rather naughty idea.

You slid down into the first-class seat, desperate to put your earplugs in and zone out for the entirety of the flight. You were leaving a place where it would never be the same and going to a place that you hoped had some semblance of normality for you. You dealt with the stewardess checking on you and then put your headphones in, turning your music up. You hoped no one would recognize you and you could pass through the flight quietly. You had downloaded enough songs to last you the trip, songs that brought you both relaxation and creativity.

You must have fallen asleep, a soft shake of your shoulder brought your eyes open and you gazed up at the pretty brunette stewardess, removing one of your headphones.

"Miss. Clark, we've landed," she announced and you nodded, gathering your carry on items. You knew they would have you depart first so not to cause a stir and you were escorted through the VIP area, checking in with security first. You had only brought your carry on and were quickly guided to your awaiting ride, getting in gladly. It pulled away and after a half-hour, let you off in front of the very familiar home. You gazed up at it before tipping the driver and breathed in deeply, this was the moment of truth. You opened the wrought iron gate and entered, closing it behind you. Tom's car was in the driveway and you smiled remembering the crayon prank. You stopped at the front door and rang the bell, it was a few moments before you heard footsteps. The door opened and he smiled the moment his blue eyes landed on you.

"Why are you ringing the doorbell?" he demanded, pulling you inside and wrapped his arms around you, hugging you tightly.

"Well, I don't live here anymore for starter," you stated and he shook his head, shutting the door.

"Irrelevant," he dismissed and took your hand, leading you into the living room. "Let's have a drink, you must be exhausted," he offered and you sat on the couch that seemed so much more comfortable then you remembered. He handed you a glass of whiskey and sat beside you. "How are you doing sweetheart?" he asked, thoroughly interested and you shrugged.

"I'm constantly trying to decide if I'm grieving or just a bitch," you murmured and he smiled, reaching out to tuck your hair behind your ear.

"I can appreciate that," he said and you looked at him. "He was a good man, Evie," he told and you nodded, gripping the cup tightly.

"I'm glad you got to meet him," you said and he smiled, resting a hand on yours.

"As am I," he agreed and for a moment you both sat quietly until you turned the subject onto Tom, asking him what he had been up to.

\----

It was four o'clock in the afternoon a few days later, Tom had managed to keep your spirits raised throughout your trip and you were very much considering moving back in, you forgot how wonderful his company was. You were in your old room, looking over the news on your iPad when there was a knock on the door and Tom poked his head in.

"I have a favor," he started and slid through the opening, closing the door behind him.

"Oh lord," you moaned and rolled on your back, he grinned. He came over to you and you stared at upside down at him.

"It's just a small favor," he said and you sighed, bringing yourself into an upright position.

"What, just get it over with," you demanded and he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I have an event tonight," he began and you rolled your eyes.

"Tonight? Seriously?" you balked and he shrugged.

"I've honestly been trying to get the courage to ask you for the past two days," he replied and you shook your head.

"What time?" you inquired.

"Eight," he announced and you sighed.

"Four hours to get ready for an event, great. What kind of event?" you asked and he quickly diverted his gaze.

"It's just a film premiere," he said and you stared at him with your mouth agape.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" you asked incredulously and he sighed, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"I know, I know, it's beastly of me to ask but I really don't want to go by myself." he pleaded and looked at you with those damn baby blues.

"Fuck you," you growled and he grinned, he knew he won. He leaned in and kissed your cheek.

"Thank you, Evie," he pandered and you pushed him away.

"What the hell am I going to wear, Tom?!" you yelped, pulling open your very limited wardrobe and he sighed, standing behind you. You stared at the few options and he shook his head.

"Well darling, as I always say, naked is better," he drawled in a faux Southern accent and you ribbed him with your elbow, he winced. "Ow," he muttered and you pushed him out of your room.

"Get before I change my mind," you commanded and slammed the door shut. You stood in front of you closet and studied it. It was too late to go to the stores, you weren't in the mood for a frantic shopping trip but your options were very, very limited. Sweat pants, t-shirts, jeans, terrible. You pushed the clothes aside and your eyes landed on a tan trench coat, you eyed it for a moment. Tom's comments rolled back into your mind and you smiled wickedly, grabbing it.

It was seven o'clock, Tom was waiting for you in the front hall and you jogged down the steps.

You had on beautiful shoes, those you had left behind thankfully and a trench coat.

"Well, I know your options were limited," he began and you smiled, fixing his bowtie. "Do I get to see this dress before everyone else?" he asked and you squeezed his face.

"All you need to say is, thank you for coming with me at a last moment's notice and you're amazing Evie," you urged and he sighed, nodding.

"Yes, thank you Evie, you're amazing, Evie," he repeated and you grinned, pecking him on the cheek.

"Good boy, let's go," you said and headed out of the house to the awaiting car. He held the door for you and stepped in after. The pair of you were a powerhouse on the red carpet, garnering the most attention but you kept the trench coat tightly tied. He led you into the theater and you sat in the reserved seats, waiting for the director to make his speech.

"You know, it's quite odd that you won't let me at least glimpse the dress," he murmured in your ear and you gazed up at him.

"You want to see the dress that badly?" you asked and he shrugged.

"I do, you know I'm impatient," he replied and you shrugged. You loosened the tie on your trench coat and lifted the lapel enough to show him exactly what you weren't wearing, his eyes grew wide. He slapped a hand on your breast, pushing the coat back down and looked around. "Evelyn!" he exclaimed and you laughed, retying the coat. "Are you serious?" he breathed and you shrugged.

"You said naked was better," you reiterated and he looked around nervously, his face growing red. "Oh Tommy, you really are so very easy to make blush," you commented, running a finger down his bearded jaw and smiled to yourself as you looked back at the stage. It might have blurred a few lines between you but it was well worth it to see the look on his face.


	20. Supa Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing how boring your life has become, you put a challenge up to Tom: who can send the naughtiest text message. You know you’re playing with fire but he’s so fun to get to blush, he turns out better at it then you thought though.

You gazed at your phone, scrolling through Instagram, and looked up as Tom entered, tossing his paper on the table.

“Tell me you have something interesting to do,” you murmured and smiled, collapsing into the couch.

“Wish I did, darling,” he admitted, and you groaned.

“How can you be so rich and so boring?” You moaned and he grinned.

“Well we’re limited on what type of fun we can have,” he argued, and you rolled your eyes.

“Hooking up would only ruin our friendship,” you reminded, and he sighed

“I know, I know,” he agreed. “But isn’t there something like friends with benefits? “he questioned and you stared at him.

“Yes, there is but I really don’t think that’s the route for us,” you replied and you saw his crestfallen expression “But, we could do a challenge, if you’re up for it,” you began and you saw his interest piqued. “Sexting,” you said

“Sexting?” He asked quizzically.

“Yes, no physical contact and super fun because you send them when it’s really awkward to receive them,” you explained, and he chuckled. “So?” You asked and he nodded.

“I’ll tentatively agree,” he said, sounding concerned and you smiled.

“That’s my Tommy,” you cheered, patting his stomach and he grinned at you.

———

Tom was at a press conference, you knew he would be surrounded by people and cameras, the perfect moment.

“I want to suck you off until you have nothing left,” you sent with a smile. Within fifteen minutes, your phone lit up and you grabbed at it.

“Why. Why would you send that now,” his reply came, and you grinned.

"Come on baby, I need a new pearl necklace," you replied.

"You want me to buy you a pearl necklace?" he answered, and you laughed out loud. There was a fifty/fifty chance he would understand that reference and you imagined him talking to those around him about how his best friend wanted him to buy her a pearl necklace. "Oh, fuck you," he shot back after ten minutes and you laughed even harder. He must have asked one of the male co-stars and they told him exactly what she was referring to. You left it alone at that and eagerly waited for him to come back home from the press conference.

You were in the kitchen making yourself something to eat when you heard the front door shut and you grinned to yourself. You knew his routine, keys in the bowl, coat slung over the banister and shoes off to the shoe rack, he was a neat guy.

"Welcome home," you said with a smile as you leaned against the counter and he walked in.

"Yeah, thank you," he said dryly and dug in the fridge for a beer.

"Tell me who told you what a pearl necklace was," you pleaded, and he rolled his eyes.

"No," he said. "You'll just take greater pleasure out of it," he said, and you smiled, you would. "Hemsworth," he grunted at last and you grinned broadly.

"Oh shit, the big dog himself," you murmured, and Tom rolled his eyes.

"I'm already planning my revenge," he said as he left the kitchen and you laughed, you were sure he was.

\----

You were at a dress fitting with your assistant, you had an upcoming charity event you had agreed to a while ago and the seamstress was patiently tailoring the hem of the dress. Your phone went off, but you didn't pay attention to it, if it were important your assistant would respond.

"Holy shit," you heard her murmur and you glanced over your shoulder, trying to remain still.

"What?" you asked, and she looked up at you.

"I thought you guys were just friends," she said, and your eyes widened, you stumbled off the raised platform and the seamstress cried out in surprise. You grabbed the phone and looked at the text.

"Holy fuck," you whispered.

 _"I want to give you a knuckle dunk and have a horny corny with you,"_ was his. You stared at it, you figured out the knuckle dunk but the honey corny needed research.

"Fucking hell," you muttered. "I know you urban dictionary'd that one," you replied and threw the phone back to your assistant, returning to the hemming. Your phone went off again and you looked at her.

"He says you don't know that," she said.

"Tell him I do because there's no way he knew what that was," you demanded, and she typed it back. The seamstress finished finally, and you began to undress as your phone went off.

"Oh, sweet Jesus," your assistant muttered, and you groaned, grabbing the phone.

"Let me monuj that pussy," he said, and you laughed out loud, he was getting good at this.

"I'm almost ready to declare you the winner," you replied. You got dressed and thanked the seamstress before leaving the shop. Your phone went off again as the cab drove you to your home and you glanced at it, slightly worried.

"Obviously," was his answered and you smiled, shaking your head.

"So... are you guys dating?" your assistant asked, and you laughed.

"No, it’s a challenge, we were bored," you said with a shrug of your shoulders.

"Right," she murmured and looked out the window, you studied the back of her head.

"What?" you asked, and she shrugged.

"Just when I get bored, I don't challenge my ex who I almost married to a sexting competition," she said and you studied her for a moment, then looked out the back window. Maybe you had crossed a few too many lines. But damn were you enjoying it, he was good at it.


	21. Little Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were scheduled to appear but you were petrified, you would be making a solo appearance. Tom knew how nervous you were but he had his play that night. He offered kind and encouraging words but you still would be on that stage alone.

He held your face in his hands, gazing into your eyes and you stared at him with panic in your heart.

"You will do fine, Evie, you are an amazing actress and have earned this, just talk about the film," he encouraged, and you nodded, he kissed your forehead. "You know I would be up there if I could," he promised, and you sighed.

"I know, I just really wish you were going to be there at least," you murmured, and he smiled.

"I'll be there in spirit," he offered, and you rolled your eyes. "Come on," he said, taking your hand and leading you to the car. He was going to drop you off and you greatly appreciated that he would be a few minutes late for his play to do it. He dropped you off at the back door and gave you one last hug before you got out. The people who worked at the theater welcomed you and led you into the building.

\---

The lights were blinding, the faces unfamiliar, those you could see at least, and you felt sweat starting to drip. They talked about the movie, how excited they were for it and then started leading into announcing you. At last they said your name and you walked don stage, mentally encouraging yourself. The crowd was cheering, which allowed you a few minutes to get your standing and as they died down, you smiled.

"Thank you all for coming, I have to admit, I'm not much of a public speaker," you began and fell quiet, you were stumbling already. You were done for and you started beating yourself up.

"She's just too humble to tell you all how much she kicked ass in this film," a familiar voice came, and the crowd erupted, you looked over wide eyed. Tom jogged on stage with a mic and he smiled at you, he wrapped an arm around your shoulder. "I couldn't let my best friend fail," he whispered in your ear and put the mic back to his mouth. He went on with a perfectly worded speech about how hard you had worked on this film, that he couldn't have been prouder as he watched you on set and how much of our heart you put into it. He started tossing sentences your way and you quickly found it easier to speak publicly. Tom made a smooth exit for both of you and helped you off stage.

You quickly hugged him tightly and he laughed.

"What about your play?" you asked, and he shrugged.

"That's what an understudy’s for," he replied, and you laughed, shaking your head.

"I can't even begin to tell you how much you just saved me," you mumbled, and he smiled.

"Now all you have to do is sign autographs, unless you wanted me to?" he asked with a wink and you rolled your eyes, he kissed your forehead.

"I don't think I can return that favor, but I'll figure it out," You assured, and he laughed again.

"Don't worry about it, I did it because I wanted to," he stated and you both were escorted to the backstage area where people who had VIP passes could meet you. As you sat beside Tom, watching the film that the audience watched, you couldn't help but move slightly closer to him, he made you feel so much better about yourself.


	22. Lie to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You both agreed on a romantic relationship between you would never work but you were happy to remain friends. That is until he started moving on and the jealousy started kicking in.

You sat with your drink, sipping from it and your eyes never moving from them. They were enjoying themselves and you knew how much he liked to dance, regardless of what kind of dance it was. The way she touched his chest and laughed at his jokes, it turned your stomach. You sighed and put your glass on the table, looking away. You didn't like feeling jealous and you didn't like not celebrating in his happiness.

Ten minutes later he came back over breathless and slightly damp with sweat, he fell into a seat across from you.

"What number is that?" he asked, pointing to your glass.

"What does that matter?" you asked and he stared at you.

"Sorry," he stated and took a sip from his drink.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired," you offered and he nodded.

"Did you want to go?" he asked and you smiled at him.

"No, you stay, I'll go," you said standing and he quickly stood with you.

"You sure?" he asked, a gentle hand on your hip and you nodded, kissing his cheek.

"Positive, you're having too much fun," you said and he smiled, squeezing your hand. You slipped past him, breezing past her as she came back from the bathroom and you smiled at her before you moved outside.

You fell into your bed with a scotch and the second season of Last Kingdom, Alexander Dreymon would be your crush tonight. You got a text from Tom during the second episode that said he was going to another party and wouldn't be home too late, you told him to enjoy it. What else were you supposed to do?

\----

You woke the next morning to a quiet house and you sighed, getting out of bed. You were in the middle of making yourself breakfast when you heard him shuffle into the kitchen yawning and scratching his head.

"Morning," he yawned and you smiled.

"Morning, do you want anything?" you asked showing him the pan and he shook his head.

"I can't," he refused and you laughed.

"That big of a night," you said and he nodded. You put the kettle on and shifted your food from pan to plate. You turned to prepare your coffee and as you put the creamer away, you heard the kettle pop off. You took his favorite cup and tea, pouring the water over it. You slid the cup on the table in front of him and he smiled gratefully.

"Thank you," he murmured and you nodded, settling in your seat.

"Of course, so do you want to dish?" you asked as you bit into your toast.

"There's not much to the dish except she is certainly much younger than me," he murmured and you laughed.

"Couldn't keep up with the young crowd, you old geezer?" you asked, poking his arm and he groaned. "I thought you loved dancing?" you asked and he nodded, hanging over his tea.

"I do, I really do but I'm certainly not used to dancing for that long," he replied and you smiled. "What did you get up to last night?" he asked, his blue eyes on you and you sighed, leaning back dramatically.

"Oh you know, Alexander Dreymon and I had a long night together," you said with a shrug and he smiled.

"You watched the Last Kingdom?" he questioned and you smiled, nodding.

"I did, finished the whole second season," you remarked and he made an impressed face. "So while you were out there enjoying life to its fullest, I was back in bed with a scotch and my pretend lover," you said. "So take that bitch," He laughed.

"You got me, right here," he said, patting his chest over his heart and you smiled.

\------

You had watched him go out night after night with her and had stayed in, wanting privacy to ooze your jealousy. You didn't need any paparazzi photos of poor Evie pining over her best friend while he is off getting some.

It was Sunday morning, you were prepared to spend the day drinking away and watching old movies with Tom like normal. As you padded down the stairs, you heard his voice and then her voice, you stopped.

"Shit," you muttered and debated going back to bed but you knew you would have to face it sometime. You continued down the stairs and passed by the living room where they were watching a movie, you paused seeing one of your favorite old movies. You felt your heart drop slightly but you continued walking, entering the kitchen to make yourself a coffee. As you put the coffee grounds in the filter, you heard footsteps but didn't bother looking.

"Hi," his warm voice greeted and you glanced over your shoulder, smiling at him. "Everything alright?" he asked setting his hands on your shoulders and you nodded.

"Just woke up, a bit tired," you lied and he nodded, leaning against the counter.

"I can appreciate that I hope you don't mind that I invited her over," he said, pointing towards the living room.

"No, why would I? This isn't just my house," you countered and took the creamer out of the fridge, you stopped when you turned back to see him with his arms crossed staring at you.

"Evie," he began and you rolled your eyes.

"Please don't make a thing out of this," you pleaded and he shrugged.

"I kind of have to, it's clear you're not okay with her here," he stated and you sighed, getting a coffee mug.

"It's just that, this was kind of our thing," you replied and he nodded. "Old movies, coffee and tea in the morning, then whiskey in the afternoon," you responded.

"You're right but I didn't think it was a big issue to include her, we have been seeing each other for a few weeks now," he remarked and you nodded, pouring the coffee in the cup. "Evie," he began and you groaned.

"Just drop it, Tom, please," you begged and mixed your creamer, tossing the spoon in the sink. You left the kitchen and entered the living room, plopping down on the couch carefully next to her. "What movie are we watching?" you asked and she rattled off the name, you felt Tom's eyes on you as he entered but you had successfully avoided the topic.

\------

You wouldn't call yourself a stalker, an avid fan, and perhaps a desperately lonely woman, but not a stalker. You just had your agent call his agent and set up a meeting, that was all. You were sick of watching Tom go out every night with this woman and you knew the time would come she'd be staying at your house, you were trying to find your own piece of happiness. You put jeans on with a pretty blouse and as you left the house, slid your sunglasses on. You had grabbed the keys to Tom's Land Rover, something he had left open to you using whenever and started the engine, checking your phone. You had fifteen minutes and the drive was twenty, you'd arrive late as you had hoped.

The afternoon went fantastic, you were both on the same page with a lot of things, he said he loved your accent and you planned for another date that night. You returned home and found Tom in the living room reading.

"Hello you," he said as you walked in and you smiled.

"Hi handsome," you responded and he sipped on his tea.

"Where are you coming from?" he asked and you sighed, leaning your head back on the couch with a smile. "Ooh, somewhere a bit saucy?" he asked and you laughed.

"I wouldn't say saucy but I will say Alexander and I took our relationship from fake to real," you said, looking at him and he stared at you.

"You just went on a date with Alexander Dreymon?" he clarified and you nodded. "Well look at you, making dreams reality," he said and you grinned. "Was he as handsome and sweet as you claim he is?" he asked.

"More, we have a date tonight," you said and Tom nodded impressed. "What about you?" you asked and he sighed, shrugging.

"Alas, my lady is busy with her career and I am home alone without company," he stated and you felt the urge to offer to stay home but you knew that was the soft side of you.

"Well, I am sure Sophia or Audrey are available as always," you reminded as you stood and he laughed quietly. Tom had an affinity for the classic women, Audrey Hepburn, Sophia Loren and the lot of them.

"Yes, they do seem to always be there for me," he agreed and you winked at him as you left the room.

\-------

You sat across from Alexander, imagining him as Uhtred and smiling like an idiot. He was as kindhearted and intelligent as he was handsome. He was touchy too, you highly enjoyed that and were happy to let him. You found a lot in common with him and enjoyed the conversation. It was two scotch's in when you made the decision to join him back to his place and as you walked with his arm around your shoulders, you thought maybe you were making a mistake. But as he laid over you, his body against yours, you were all for mistakes.

You crept out of his bed, peeking at him carefully and couldn't help smiling, he was so handsome. You dressed, finding your shoes and slipped out of his place, hailing a cab. You gave them your address and entered your house, Tom was awake with her at the breakfast table.

"Well, well, well," he said, clasping his hands together and a smart ass smile on his face.

"Oh please," you muttered as you grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and drank it like you hadn't had water in days.

"Where did you get up to last night you little skank?" he questioned and you laughed, shaking your head. "Were you getting pillaged?" he questioned and you rolled your eyes.

"Oh fuck you," you said with a mocking wave as you left the room and grinned to yourself. His girlfriend looked slightly horrified at your banter but you highly enjoyed it. If you had to deal with him dating someone else, you were happy the mocking conversations could keep going.


	23. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendship was built on a level of trust and you considered the trust you shared with Tom irreplaceable. How far did the trust go though?

Whispers against your skin as you lounged in his arms, enjoying the warmth of both bed and bodies on a Saturday morning. The secrets shared between you were unknown to the world beyond those walls and you wanted to keep it that way. His gentle touches on your arm, the way his fingers raked down your skin and how his scent filled your senses, that delectable freshly showered scent. You were alone in all of it with him and you cherished it.

Your relationship with Alexander had been a blip in the stars, a moment's breath and now you were single again. Tom never had a knack for keeping a woman on his arm, they all bored him but the bond you shared seemed eternal. You kept him guessing, you kept him wanting more and this morning was no different.

"So tell me, why didn't it work out with that handsome Viking?" Tom asked, tucking a hand behind his head and gazing at you. He had crawled into your bed early morning and cuddled up to you for warmth, the morning was freezing. You sighed and shook your head, staring at the canopy over your bed.

"He was gorgeous, he knew how to make a woman happy but..." you trailed and shrugged. "He wasn't you," you answered, looking at him and he stared at you for a moment, seeming speechless. You started laughing and shoved him. "Oh come on, you're that full of yourself you believe that?" you demanded and he smiled, looking slightly deflated. "We've been there, done that and it really didn't work," you reminded.

"Right, right," he agreed with a smile and rub of his beard. "So why did you really?" he asked.

"Distance, he was looking for someone a little less famous I think," you said and Tom nodded.

"What about you? You almost beat your three-month mark," you commented, referencing his usual time keeping a girl.

"Ah, she was lovely but it just didn't work, she was a little high maintenance for me," he replied and you smiled.

"Hate those," you said and he smiled at you.

"Hate 'em," he agreed and you fell silent. "So once again I'm left to my books and whiskey," he said and you smiled.

"I think you've forgotten something," you said and he looked at you.

"Well you of course but you're part of me so..." he said and you rolled your eyes.

"So glad to be left out of equations," you said and he smiled, rolling on his side.

"You are the solution to every equation for me," he romanced and you stared at him, he cracked a smile. "Whose the narcissist now?" he asked and you growled, slapping him.

"Oh fuck you," you insulted and he grinned. "But I will say I am glad to have you to cuddle with," you said and he pulled you into his arms, kissing the top of your head.

"As am I," he agreed and you pushed further into his embrace, feeling your legs tangle with his.


	24. 10,000 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You both decided friends was the only way to have this relationship but the more time that passes, the more dates you go through, the more you both realize you're going to have to come to a compromise.

It was a mutual friend's engagement party; you both were obviously invited, and you decided to go together. You made the trip down to Australia, happy to be out of the chilly weather in England and touched down early morning. The party was in the afternoon and it gave you just enough time to grab a bite to eat as well as get ready. You picked out Tom's outfit for him as he showered, laying it on the bed and then grabbed a happy looking sundress, sliding it on. As you put your sandals on, he knocked on the door and entered before you could call to him, you looked up.

"Damn, I'm good," you murmured, and he smiled, looking down at himself.

"You did quite well, you seem to know my body better than me," he replied, and his head shot up, you grinned. "Oh, you know what I meant," he muttered, and you laughed, hugging him.

"Oh, I think I do," you answered, and he sighed, pushing you off gently.

"Are you about ready to go?" he asked, and you nodded.

"Let me just grab my purse-" you said grabbing it off the bed and slung it over your shoulder, he took your hand. He led you out of the rented house and you got into the rental car.

"You smell lovely, still Chanel?" he asked, and you smiled to yourself, the fact that he remembered.

"No, trying a new one, Cartier La Panthère," you announced, and he nodded.

"I like it," he complimented, and you smiled.

"Well then, I should buy a bigger bottle," you stated, and he smiled, you saw his neck grow slightly red.

\-----

The party was beautiful, lights hanging from trees, delicious food, and plenty of familiar people. You were seated with Tom at a table, catching up with old friends you both hadn't seen in months and even one you hadn't seen in a year.

"Tom, I have to compliment you on your cologne, it's so nice," Madeline said, he looked at her confused and then sniffed his shirt.

"Oh, that's not cologne, that's Evie's choice of detergent," he said, and Madeline looked to you.

"It's divine, what is it?" she asked.

"Method, I think it’s the mango scent?" you offered, and she nodded.

"I'll have to try it," she said, and you smiled.

You both parted to speak to other people and Tom caught up with you a half hour later, an arm snaked around your waist.

"So, you've received compliments on your choice of laundry detergent, shampoo, which I've been using by the way and perfume, which apparently stuck to me," he said, and you laughed.

"Well you're lucky I smell so good then," you said, and he grinned. "This is really nice," you said, and he nodded.

"It is, some down time, together," he remarked and sighed, looking around. "I'm going to fetch myself another drink, you want one?" he asked, and you nodded, he walked off to the open bar.

"So, tell me, why aren't you two dating?" Madeline asked, coming up behind you and you turned quickly.

"Oh!" you said, startled and smiled. "We tried that, we got on great but there was a big difference that we couldn't overcome," you explained, and she nodded.

"Kids?" she asked, and your eyebrows raised. "Jase and I had the same issue," she explained, motioning to her very stunning husband.

"Really? But you have two," you remarked, and Madeline shrugged.

"We figured it out," she said, and you nodded. "It can be done, it just takes a little effort and with what you two have, I think it'd be worth it," she commented and winked at you before sauntering off.

"Here we go," Tom said, handing you the drink and you sipped from it, your favorite. "Everything alright?" he asked, slicking bac his hair and you gazed at him.

"Yeah, yeah," you assured, and he smiled, standing beside you. You slid your hand into his and he looked down but left it, a small smile forming on his lips.


	25. Dancing With Your Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had cajoled you into listening to Shakespeare and then watching Shakespeare. So when a play came up, you figured how hard could it be?

You fell back on your bed, script in hand reservation in your heart, you were never going to get this. You pulled the script in front of your face again, studying the words and then groaning again.

It wasn't going to happen.

"Evie?" a voice came from outside your bedroom door and you looked to it.

"Come in," you said, and the door opened, Tom stood there putting on cuff links.

"Everything alright?" he asked, and you sighed, dropping your head.

"I'm a failure and I haven't even hit the stage,” you muttered, and Tom's smiling face came into view.

"Well you've got the dramatics right," he commented, and you rolled your eyes.

"Go away if you're going to do this," you demanded and he laughed, shaking his head.

"Let me see," he offered and held his hand out, you pushed the packet of paper into it. He unfurled it and read the title. "Really?" he asked, his eyes lighting up and you sighed.

"I know, I know, shut up," you grumbled, and he laughed again, sitting down beside you.

"This is Shakespeare!" he exclaimed. "Never mind Romeo and Juliet, are you playing Juliet?" he questioned.

"No, Romeo, of course, Juliet," you chastised, and he grinned.

"I'll be your Romeo if it will help," he tried and you sighed heavily, sitting up.

"I haven't got much else to help me, I'll take what I can," you replied and sat cross-legged, he smiled.

For the next hour, you threw lines back and forth at each other. Working with him was easy, he helped you with how to say lines and how to project yourself. He glanced at his watch and stood quickly.

"I unfortunately have to go but when I get back, or even tomorrow, I'll keep helping you," he promised, and you smiled.

"Thank you," you said, and he bowed slightly.

"Of course, always glad to be Romeo to your Juliet," he announced and quickly left the room before you had time to process the statement. You smiled as you stared at the script, you felt both more confident in yourself and very much enjoyed his closing statement.

\------

You had done the rehearsals, procured a better understanding of the play from Tom and now felt completely prepared as you stood on stage in front of hundreds of people. Tom had nestled himself in the front row after escorting you backstage and signing a few autographs as well as greeting people he knew from previous performances. He sat with other mutual friends and you all planned to go out to dinner after. Knowing he was in the crowd made you comfortable and ready to show him what he had taught you.

The play went without a hitch, you were fluent in all your lines and Romeo was effortless in his performance as well. The cast received a standing ovation and you all congratulated each other backstage. As you sat in the makeup chair, removing your make up, you saw Tom in the reflection weaving his way through the dense crowd and his eyes were on you with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations, Evie," he said and produced the most beautiful bouquet of white lilies you had ever seen.

"Oh wow, these are beautiful, Tom! Thank you!" you exclaimed and wrapped an arm around his neck as he bent down, kissing your cheek.

"You did absolutely wonderful, but I always knew you would, I had no doubt," he assured, and you smiled.

"Thank you, Tom, you helped me out a lot," you said, gripping his hand and he inclined his head.

"Of course," he promised. "I'm going to let everyone know the restaurant we're going to, I'll be waiting at the back to pick you up?" he asked, and you nodded, he smiled. He took the bouquet so you wouldn’t have to balance it and you watched him leave, he really was the whole reason you were able to do this play.


	26. If You Need Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was an opportunity not many could resist, especially you. It would take you across the globe for 6 months and you were eager to do it. The only thing was, it would leave Tom behind and you weren't sure how to tell him all the travel plans he had made for the pair of you weren't going to happen.

You crept into his room, you had just got the news and while you celebrated it, you worried about telling him. You peered at him in his bed and realized he was asleep still, you lifted the covers on the opposite side of the bed. You slipped in and moved towards him, poking him in the chest. He hummed as he rolled on his back and you sighed, poking him in the side.

"Evie," he muttered and you smiled, even half asleep he knew it was you being annoying.

"Hey, wake up," you whispered, poking him again and he sighed heavily, his eyes fluttering open.

"What time is it?" he demanded, looking around the darkroom.

"Two am," you said and he groaned covering his face with his hands.

"Come on, Evie," he grunted and you smiled.

"I have something to tell you," you said.

"And it couldn't wait until normal hours?" he stated and you shook your head. "What is it?" he asked and looked at you, you stared into his blue eyes.

"I got a job," you said and his eyebrows rose. He knew the reason you did the play was to expand your resume and garner new jobs.

"Really? What is it?" he asked and you smiled.

"It's a movie, it's being filmed in Australia," you said and he gazed at you.

"Oh," he said and you knew he realized that the plans you had made that morning were now out the window. "When?" he asked.

"It starts next month," you told and he nodded. "I'm sorry, I would have normally said no but..." you trailed and he smiled, shaking his head.

"Of course not, I don't blame you," he dismissed and you smiled. "I'm going to miss you though," he warned and you laughed.

"I'm going to miss you too but I'll be back," you assured and he smiled, quietly.

"Evelyn," he began, glancing down at his blankets. "I feel like if I don't make this known now, I'll regret it later," he started and you gazed at him. You had been thinking it but hadn't wanted to be the first person putting it out there. "I don't think I can be just friends with you any longer," he continued, his eyes meeting yours. "You mean too much to me and much more than a friend at that," he said. "When you come back from Australia, I'd like to try again," he said and you smiled. You reached out and stroked his face.

"You're an asshole," you said and he stared at you confused. "Making me wait until after I come back," you said and a relieved smile filled his face. He grabbed you around the waist and pulled you into him, kissing you. You tangled your fingers into his golden curls and held him there, deepening the kiss. You felt the want, the need in his touch and you couldn't deny that yours was just as needy, just as desperate. You pushed him on his back and straddled him, continuing to kiss him lovingly. "I mean, I'd wait a lifetime for you but I don't want to," you said, pulling back and he grabbed your neck, pulling you down to his lips again.

"Then shut up already," he commanded and you smiled against his kiss, letting his hands wander down your body.


	27. This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had agreed to a relationship again and so far everything had gone wonderful. It was the same friendship but with the added benefit of sex. Tom gets himself into hot water with you by revealing too much to a friendly reporter

You couldn't believe what had come out of Tom's mouth and you stared at him. He glanced over at you and saw your expression, you immediately recognized he knew he fucked up.

You were waiting for him patiently and he came over, wrapping an arm around your waist. He smiled for the cameras and you posed as expected.

"You know what you did," you said under your breath and not moving your lips.

"I do," he said and you smiled, turning so your back was to the cameras.

"I suggest you find another place to sleep tonight," you whispered in his ear and then left his side, leaving him alone on the red carpet. Tom had revealed far too much about a relationship that had only just begun and opened a can of worms that would never be able to be closed. You got into the waiting car and were driven home. You undressed as you walked through the house and to the bar, pouring yourself a scotch. You fell into the couch and laid back, closing your eyes. Being famous made a relationship difficult but being with someone equally as famous made it near impossible. You had spoken to Tom about this at length and he had agreed. Now he had gone and fucked it all up.

You drank until you fell asleep and you woke to someone running a finger down your arm, you opened your eyes.

"Tom?" You asked and he smiled at you from the back of the couch.

"I'm sorry, Evie," he started and you rolled your eyes, getting off the couch. You poured yourself another drink. "A bit early, don't you think?" He asked and you looked at him.

"I think I'll handle myself any way I like," you stated and Tom sighed but nodded.

"I didn't mean to say anything but I'm just really happy we are finally together," he stressed and you studied him. He was still dressed in his dress pants and white button down shirt, he had slept somewhere else.

"We talked about this though!" You stressed and he sighed, nodding.

"I know, I know and I feel terrible about it, tell me what I can do to make you happy again," he pleaded pulling you into him and you allowed it. "Anything, anything at all," he promised, his lips inches from yours and you stared into his eyes.

"Anything?" You murmured and he smiled.

"Empty my bank accounts," he urged and you laughed, he kissed your neck.

"Just promise you won't do it again, let us be us and not have anyone else involved," you said and he smiled, kissing you.

"Yes, I promise," he vowed and you smiled, kissing him again.

"One more thing," you whispered into his ear and felt his hand splayed over the small of your back.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Take this stupid dress off me," you pleaded and felt him smile against your cheek.

"With pleasure," he agreed, his fingers nimbly unzipping your dress and you stepped out of it. You pushed him back to the couch which he fell into and you straddled him.

"Did you know..." you began and kissed him lovingly. "That you may just be the king of my heart," you whispered and he smiled with his hands on your bum.

"And you, Miss. Clark may be the queen of mine," he replied and pushed you on your back, kissing down your neck. You closed your eyes and let your fingers dig into his curls.


	28. I Did Something Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He forgot you were coming and lost himself in the scene. You weren't the first one to call cut but you were the one he heard.

You smiled at the passing group, your red coat draped over your crossed arms and your uncomfortable Louboutin heels crunching in the gravel drive. You entered the country home and were intercepted by a PA who greeted you. As she talked your ear off, she led you to where the scene was being filmed and then parted, you stood watching Tom in action. He had warned you it would be a steamy scene and you watched as she had her hands on him, then he leaned in kissing her. You watched with a smile, this was business and the director called cut. Tom didn't stop, you watched with impatience and slightly humiliated as he continued to passionately kiss her.

"Cut!" You called again and Tom pulled back quickly, recognizing your voice.

"Evie!" He exclaimed standing and quickly moved towards you, you turned and walked away. You had taken the time, dressed nicely and come down to support him. "Evie, please," he pleaded and grabbed hold of your elbow. "We got lost in the scene, that's all," he promised and you stared at him.

"If I hadn't been here, would you have kept going after you left the set?" You asked and he shook his head.

"No, of course I wouldn't, I would have come home to you and shagged your brains out," he said matter of factly.

"Really?" You asked and he nodded.

"Of course, how the hell do you think I get through these scenes? I imagine you," he said and kissed you, you smiled.

"What am I going to do in Australia?" You murmured and he smiled.

"That was my surprise," he murmured in your ear.

"Oh?" You asked as he kissed your neck.

"I'm coming with you," he murmured. "I'll be done by then and we can rent a house in Australia, spend nights fucking to the morning" he whispered and you smiled, leaning against him.

"Really?" You asked and he nodded, kissing you again. "You're too good to me," you murmured and he smiled.

\----

It was another red carpet event that you went to support Tom and you hung off his arm for photos.

As you walked the reporter line, you saw a photographer you had become close to over the years. You moved over to him and he hugged you, pecking you on the cheek. As you conversed with him, you glanced in the direction of Tom as the cameras flashed in front him and he ran a hand through his hair, a tick that told you he wasn't pleased with what was going on. You said a quick good bye and moved over to Tom, he took your hand tightly in his.

"An old photographer friend," you explained and he smiled.

"Lovely," he replied but you knew he was more comfortable that you were beside him. He kissed you for the cameras and you kept going on the red carpet.

You were sat at the table, drinking your champagne and Tom was across the room at another table. You watched as a tall blonde went to the table, attracting his attention and he looked up, a smile spreading over his face as he stood. He hugged her and they parted, she moved so you could see her face.

"Is that fucking Taylor Swift?" You asked the wife of someone and she looked.

"Oh I think it is, didn't they date?" She asked.

"They did indeed," you said and watched them interacted. He suddenly pointed towards you and your eyes widened as they started walking over.

"Evie, this is Taylor," he introduced and you stood, smiling at her.

"Hello Taylor, lovely to meet you," you said and she smiled sweetly.

"You also, I keep seeing photos of you guys and you look so happy," she complimented. "I absolutely loved your last movie too," she said and you smiled.

"Thank you, I'm a fan of your last album," you offered and she smiled.

"There's a few songs about him actually," she said and Tom blushed.

"I bet, he is definitely romantic song worthy," you said reaching out and stroking his cheek, he smiled at you.

"He certainly is, it was lovely meeting you, Evelyn," she said and you smiled.

"You also," you replied and she said good bye to Tom then moved on. Tom pulled your chair out and you sat down, he sat beside you. "Thought you were rekindling a romance," you murmured and he laughed.

"Ah no, no," he said with another chuckle. "Besides, why would I ever walk away from someone who is both my best friend and lover all in one?" He asked, trailing his finger down your neck and you smiled. "I love you, Evie," he murmured and you kissed him.

"I love you," you replied and he smiled, holding your hand beneath the table.


	29. Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had flown down to Australia with you and you had picked out a house on the coast, enjoying the sight of a sunrise over the ocean. You had been filming three days in a row and nearly non-stop, he had barely seen you. When you got a day off, he requested a date and took you out to a ritzy restaurant but you couldn't figure out why he seemed so damn nervous.

You sat across from him, staring at him concerned and he straightened his tie for the sixth time.

"I think if you make that any tighter, you're going to pass out," you remarked and his blue eyes shot up to you, he grinned.

"Sorry, sorry," he replied, readjusting in his chair, and running his palms down his thighs.

"Tom, what the hell is going on?" you asked, and he shook his head, taking a drink of his water.

"Nothing, sorry, how was filming yesterday?" he questioned, and you shrugged with a sigh.

"I think we're finally getting into the groove; you know that sweet spot where everyone gets along?" you asked, and he nodded.

"The best part of filming, it usually all goes smoothly after that," he stated, and you nodded.

"So, I'm hoping that continues," you said but shrugged. "But I can never tell, the others seem to be on board with it so I'm enjoying it," you said.

"That's good," he said.

"What do you get up to when I'm on set?" you asked and he smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I sit out on the beach and pine away for you all day," he teased, and you rolled your eyes.

"Aren't you a smart ass tonight?" you asked, and he grinned again.

"Sorry," he apologized. The dinner came and you started to eat but he was still acting nervous. This was his second glass of water within the short time you had been at the restaurant, he had insisted they bring a pitcher of water so the waitress wouldn't have to keep coming over to refill. Finishing, you sat back and sighed.

"That was delicious," you complimented, and he smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said, and you nodded, wiping at your mouth with the cloth napkin.

"Tom, what is going on, all dinner you've been shifty, and you haven't stopped moving," you insisted leaning forward and he gazed at you, he smiled.

"Come here, I arranged for something," he said, taking your hand and you stood, he led you out through large French doors that waitstaff opened for the pair of you. A table stood tucked against the stone railing and he pulled out your chair for you, sitting afterward. He took the champagne bottle out of the ice bucket and poured a glass for you, a glass for him. You looked out over the ocean with the full moon high in the sky and smiled.

"This is beautiful," you remarked, and he nodded.

"It is," he agreed, and you studied him. You looked over as the waitress came in with a plate, sparklers were lit on either side of the dessert and she set it in front of you, you stared at it. You suddenly realized Tom had moved and you looked at him on his knee, looking up at you. "This is why I was so nervous," he said. "Evelyn, I know we've been here before but I think you and I have figured out we never should have broken up, you're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with." he began and you stared at him, the world around slowed significantly. "I want to grow old with you and I want your name to be the last name I speak," he stated. "Will you marry me, Evie?" he asked, and you continued to stare at him, then looked at the dessert with a gorgeous vintage diamond ring stuck in it. "Evie?" he asked. "I made sure to wait until we would be together," he offered, and you couldn't help the laugh that broke out of you.

"Yes, you old fool," you agreed, and he grinned, standing. You rose to your feet and he kissed you passionately, holding tight to you. He reached down in the dessert and plucked the ring, cleaning it before sliding it on your finger. "But what about kids?" you asked, and he shrugged.

"I worked it out, you were worried about life changes and I decided when we have the kids, I'll take the time off and be a stay at home dad," he said and you gazed at him. "I mean, that is if you can deal with the whole nine months thing," he said, and you sighed. "Diaper changes, late-night feedings, I'll do all of it," he vowed, and you kissed him.

"I think somewhere, deep inside of my stubborn soul I always knew I wanted kids with you, but I was being selfish," you said, and he nodded.

"I knew that too," he agreed, and you slapped his shoulder, he laughed. "I love you, Evie," he murmured.

"I love you too, Tom," you answered and hugged him tightly.


End file.
